Rear Area
by Kellybug
Summary: rear-Area - in war, an area away from the front-lines of battle. A cousin asks a favor of Agent Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four=part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 1: It Started with an Owl.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

"Kathryn" and "Usagi" refer to "Kathryn Pryde", last seen in "Cousin Jethro", and Tsukino Usagi, last seen in "A princess in America".

And, now, for a history lesson. Julius Schreicher (12 February 1885 – 16 October 1946) - was an early-member (joining 1921) of the NAZI Party in Germany and founder and editor of "Der Sturmer". He was tried in Nuremburg for "Crimes against Humanity", founf guilty, and executed by hanging.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

The whole CIS-Team, including Duckie, Abbie, and Palmer, watche as two owls circle the Bullpen then fly out through Lieutenant Vances's office.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

REAR-AREA - in military terms, an area away from the fron't line, used for R-and-R (Ress-and Relaxation).

It all started with an owl.

It was 0810 when probationary Field-Agent Eleanor Bishop, followed closely by Senior Field-Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Junior Field Agent Timothy McGee, walked into the NCIS Bullpen in the Naval Yard in Washington, DC. It was Ellie who first noticed the owl. And, her eyes almost grew as large as the owl's!

"That an OWL?!" Ellie croaked out. "What's an OWL doing here? How did it get in here? What's it doing on Gibbs' desk?"

"Is that a Snowy Owl?" McGee remarked. "How'd it get here?"

"It is a snowy, Mc-Perkins!" Tony said low, so not to desturb the bird. "Looks like the boss got mail from Harry!" He walked over to Gibbs' desk. "Haven't seen you for a few years, Hedwig! Is Harry OK?"

The owl gently nuzzled her head into Tony's palm and nipped at his thumb.

"Does Tony... KNOW that owl?" Eleanor asked Tim.

"Hey.. Tony?" McGee asked in a low voice "How do you know that owl? And, who's Harry?"

"It's a carrier-owl, "Mc-Embory", Tony replied in a soothing voice. "Hey, Anybody got any sardines or vienna sausages?"

"'Carrier Owl'?" Ellie blink at Tony. "Who's 'Harry'? And, who uses 'Carrier owls'?"

"Yeah, Tony!" Tim piped up, "Who is 'Harry'?"

"Boss' distant-cousin." Tony answered. "Last seen about ten years back. He's a good kid. He went through hell a few years back. Hope he's alright."

"As for your question, Eleanor! Certain.. people..", Tony explained to Bishop, "use owls in the same way others use pidgeons!"

"And does Gibbs know some of these people, DiNozzo?" Director Leon Vance called down to Gibbs' Senior Field-Agent.

"Well, yes, he does. Sir!" DiNozzo looked up and snapped nervously to attention. "Besides, ah, Professor Snape, Sir?"

"Snape! Ah! Magic! Wizards!" Eleanor winced, feeling like a slap to the back of her head was in order.

"Besides Severus Snape, yes." Director Vance replied. "I've often wondered how Jethro Gibbs met that man! He said he was a 'friend of the family'.  
I realize how Dr. Mallard met him! But Gibbs? Amyway! Tell him to get his butt up here from wherever he's gone. And, make it double-time."

"I will! Sir!" Tomy snapped out. "whenever he gets here, Sir!"

"I'm here, DiNozzo!" Gibbs spoke as he walked into the office. "This morning, I saw Hedwig at my desk! So? After I took the letter out of  
her pouch and read it, I went to the PX to get some jerky to feed her so she'd be able to get back to Harry! Tim? Take some of this jerky down  
to Ducky! He probably received a letter from Luna. I'll be with you in a minute, Leon! I need to grab a pen and paper to answer Harry's letter."

"'Luna', boss?" McGee asked.

"One of Ducky's cousins!" Gibbs said as he jogged up the stairs.

Eleanor slowly let out the breath she didn't realize she'd neen holding:

"Mutants, and Senshi, and Witches! Oh, my...!"

"Welcome to the boss' world., 'Dorothy'", Tony said with a bit of a sad smile.

As soon as Gibbs entered the Director's Office, he shut the door:

"You needed to talk to me, Leon?"

Director Vance pointed to the letter. "Are you going to answer that letter?"

"Yes." Gibbs affirmed. "But, how I answer it depends on a question I have to ask you!"

"Me?" Vance asked, imtrigued. "Ask away, Jethro!"

"Can I borrow MCRT-Headquarters, Washington?"

"Borrow?" Vance asked. "For?"

"A conference." Gibbs replied.

"'Conference'? Like Versailles? " Leon chuckled. "Pardon me, Gibbs! It's just hard to see you as a Peacekeeper! Especially, after Kathryn and Usagi!"

"You're right, Leon!" Gibbs chuckled drily. "When it comes to family in trouble? I do tend to bring busted heads to the peace talks!  
Unfotunately, these talks are going to be more like Tehran."

"I figured." Vance sighed. "About a half-hour after I saw that owl downstairs at my window, here, another owl appeared at that same window."

Leon then pulled a letter from his suit-pocket. "From 'The hand of Malcolm Greyling MacAllister. Liaison, U.M.S.A."

"My mail being monitored by the United Magickal States of America, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Gibbs!" Vance smiled, "Not directly. Although," the smile disappeared, "they did note that that owl's.."

"Her name's 'Hedwig'". Gibbs interrupted.

"That HEDWIG's flight brought her across the North Altantic and on to American soil. This after a few people that were on watch-lists in Britian  
that were listed as 'dead' appeared, in Britian, very much alive! The U.M.S.A. started sounding alarms. They're afraid of Britian's war re-igniting  
and spreading here! Quite a few refugees from the last two wars still call the State's 'home'."

"I know, Leon!" Gibbs sighed. "Harry explained that to me in his letter. Why he wants the Conference. Wants to iron things out between the parties so  
that the old war - or, a part of it - doesn't help ignite a new war! He said the first ones to come back from the dead, somehow, were 'The Death-  
eaters', followers of a dark-wizard. Named Thomas Marvalo Riddle! A 'Lord Valdemorte'. But? He said they don't seem that bent on revenge!"

"That's good to know." Leon said. "But? It doesn't seem to be these 'Deatheaters', or their Dark-Master, that has the U.M.S.A. on edge! It's an  
Albus..."

"Dumbledore!" Gibbs said wearily. "Yeah! The idiot me and Severus knew! Last time Shannon ever saw Harry was the last time I saw  
the bastard. About 2 years before she and Kelly were killed. After meeting him the first time? I wanted to kill that manipulative bastard! And?  
So did Shannon! Considered himself the 'Greatest wizard since Merlin'!"

"Yeah, you said. What kept you from killing him, Gibbs?" Vance asked. intrigued.

"Harry." Gibbs answered. "Back then, he thought killing Dumbledore wasn't a good idea!"

"How did you and Shannon meet Harry, anyway?" Vance asked.

"He's family!" Gibbs answered. "Harry's father, James Potter, was dad's third-cousin, once-removed, on his mom's side! And, Harry's mother,  
Lilly Evans, was Shannon's third-cousin!"

"You're a wizard, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Nah." Gibbs smiled. "Never showed much ability, so I was never trained! Mom and dad were from squib-families. So is Ducky!"

"'Sqib'?" Leon asked.

"Members of Magical-families born without magical-abilities." Gibbs explained. "Handicapped."

"Ah! And your parents knew this how?" Vance pried. "By the way, I want to see Dr. Mallard in here A.S.A.P."

"Ask, and Ye shall receive, Director!" Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard announced from ther doorway, still in his scubs. "Once Timothy told me that  
you wanted to see Gibbs, I figured you'd want to see me! Yes. So? I left Ms. Schiutto in charge of Hecate and Mr. Palmer. The poor boy is now  
getting a crash-course in the care and feeding of owls, courtesy of . Anyway, I came right up! And? Thank you for the jerky, Jethro!  
Hecate was enjoying her pick-me-up when I left."

"Your welcome, Duck!" Gibbs smiled. "Anytime!"

"Dr. Mallard!" Director Vance said. "Gibbs just told me you come from s msgical-family! Is that how you know Profeesor Snape? Before he married  
Saeko? Is he kin?"

"No, Sir," Ducky chuckled, "I am afraid the Princes are Severus' problem - and, unfortunately, Ami's - but? They are not mine! No! I knew Severus  
BEFORE he entered Hogwart's, and found him, again, after he graduated and went into Law-Enforcemnt, much like his father. Besides? Hecate is not one  
of Severus' owls. No. The owls Severus employs tend to be a bit more robust! No. Hacate belongs to my Second-Cousin, once-removed.. Luna Lovegood  
Scamander! 'Scamander' is her married-name. Her father is - or, is that WAS? No one's heard from Xenofilius in a couple of years! Although, I dare say,that is not very strange. Anyway! My mother and Xenophilius' father were first-cousins! Their fathers were brothers. One was magical, and the other was muggle! Anyway! Up until then, the Lovegoods were said to be CLASSIC pure-bloods - xenophobic to an incredible degree! But! The story goes, instead of, somehow, disposing of the child, the parents raised and protected him until way past adulthood. And? After my grandfather moved away, he and his brother continued to keep in touch! As did Xeno and I! Even after the death of his wife nade him a bit of a recluse."

"His wife died?" Leon asked. "Howso?"

"She was trying to perform an arcane spell of some kind, from what Xeno later told me! He wrote me about it about a year after it happened. Said  
it was the first letter he had written since her death. Anyway, he said she may have read the spell wrong, and it backfired on the poor woman!"

"The Mallards and Lovegoods sound like my family, Duck!" Gibbs smiled an easy snile. "We kept in touch with our relations in England! Mom's  
cousins wrote letters and visited a couple of times. But, it was Dad's cousins, the Malfoys, who were even-nore-frequent visitors to Stillwater!"

"They actually remembered their non-magical kin?" Leon asked. "from what McAllister explained to me in his letter, that's rare among the old-world  
pure-nlooded magical families. And the Malfoys were near the top of that list!"

"Don't believe everything you read, Leon!" Gibbs smiled slily. "Especially when in comes, ultimately, from the British wizarding-world! That was the  
opinion of Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father, anyway. The Malfoys are one of the oldest Wizarding-Families in Europe, and one of the proudest, but! They  
are family, first, and magical, second! They look after ALL their family-members, magical and non-magical! Have for centuries, I've heard. According  
to dad, they helped my Great-great-great-great-great-great-grandma move to America to be with her husband, a Philadelphia merchant, and offered to  
keep the family safe in Britian during our Civil War! The families even helped watch after each other through both World Wars! Dad was looked after  
by the Malfoys whenever he was in Britian. And? Old Abraxas was spirited to America during the early day's of the Blitz! Abraxas' son, Lucious  
Malfoy, was the best cousin to get in trouble with!" Gibbs chuckled at the memories.

"Abraxas' opinion sounds amazingly like Xeno's!" Ducky quipped. "The American humorist Will Rogers said all he knew was what he read in the papers!  
Well? Xenophilius told me, many times, to never put your trust in anything printed in a paper! Particularly, in a newspaper called 'The Daily  
Prophet'! Yes. He used to compare it to 'Der Sturmer' under Julius Schreicher."

"Well? That's the Malfoys, Gibbs! What about the Potters?" Vance asked.

"Charlus Potter was a good man!" Gibbs answered. "They came to Stillwater a couple of times, he and his family. Last time Charlus was is town was when  
mom passed away. He was sick at the time, too, dying. James Potter later came to Stillwater with some friends and Lily Evans, Shannon told me! She told  
me she wanted to kill him, and his friend, Sirius Black, after that first meeting! I told her it wouldn't have been a great loss! THAT cousin was too  
much of a rounder and playboy for my tastes! I think for dad's, too. Had a few too many of those in Stilwater. Kids who thought their parents having  
money and power gave them the right to bully others! Shannon said the only friend of Lily's from her school that she trusted with her cousin was  
Severus Snape!"

"The Potion's Master?" Vance raised an eyebrow. "I wondered how you met the man!"

"I saw him a few times. First time I saw him, was before Shannon and I started dating. Shannon and I rarely saw or spoke to each other, back then!  
I was a bit of a loner without my cousins. But, I remembered walking by her house once and seeing her with another girl and this long thin boy. They  
both spoke with English accents. Then? when Shannon and I got married, we were formally introduced! That's when I learned that James and Lily were  
engaged. And, when I learned of Shannon's feeling toward James! Last time Shannon and I saw Severus was when he got married to Saeko! After Shannon  
and Kelly were killed, Severus and I managed to keep in touch. Especially, after Herry started to attend Hogwarts! I asked him to keep an eye on Harry,  
and on Dumbledor!"

Vance chuckled, That sounded alot like the Gibbs Jethro's father, Jackson, had talked about, the Gibbs he had come to respect! The Marines had just  
removed the rough edges off that rock. A few.

So had Shannon!

Vance then turned back to his Medical Examiner:

"Okay, Dr, Mallard! What did your cousin have to say?"

"Well, Director Vance?" Ducky answered, "After the expected-pleasantries and up-date on the family, she asked if there was a way to bring a Conference together! My cousin is a Naturalist, not a Diplomat, by her own admittion. However? She was a soldier in the last Wizarding Wat! And? She has observed that the same feelings of suspicion and ill-will are spilling over almost eight years later!"

"Just like 1939." Vance grumbled.

"And, unfortunately." Ducky continued with a sigh, "MUCH like the Tribunals after World War 2. Since the two parties held responsible for the Second Wizarding War were bever brought to trial, Luna says that resentment has grown on both sides that the full story has never been divulged! That sounds  
quite conspiratorial, I know, and quite like Xenophilius' thinking, but..?"

"That doesn't mean it's not the truth, Ducky!" Gibbs said. "Herry's written me, since Dumblebor's death. Many feel that Albus escaped answering for his crimes, by dying the way he did. In fact, many still see Dumbledor as a hero in magical Britian!"

"Much like many see Hitler as a hero, now, in Europe! I get the picture. Alright!" Vance ssid, finally. "You two have convinced me! Write Harry and  
Luna back. The Conference will be held here! They can let us know when everyone can meet. I'll get ahold of McAllister. I want to see THREE signitures  
on these answers - yours, and mine!"

"Yes. Sir!" Gibbs and Dr. Mallard saluted Agent Vance.

In short order, the three men came out of Vance' office and down into the Bullpen.

"How'd the meeting go, boss?" DiNozzo called to Gibbs.

"Just fine, DiNozzo!" Gibbs answered. "Got Harry's answer ready to send! Knowing Harry like I think I do, we should be hearing from him soon enough!  
Has Hedwig had her re-feuling?"

"Yes, she has, boss!" Dinozzo smiled as he re-fitted the carrier-pouch on Hedwig. "Re-fueled, and ready to fly!"

"How about Hecate, Abigaile? Jimmy?" Dr. Mallard asked. "Ready to send back to Luna?"

"Sure thing, Doctor Mallard!" Jimmy replied in a nervous giggle. "You know, it's kind of strange. I expected Hecate to be a bit more defensive with me,  
but all she did was nick my thumb s bit with her beak!"

"Don't worry, Jimmy!" Dr. Mallard chuckled. "All Hecate was doing was tasting you, to register you as an 'alternate address' for me, if you will. Yes.  
Xenophilius explained to me, once, that was how wizards and witches trained their messengers! To make sure their missives got to the appropriate people.  
And, you're right, Mr. Palmer! Owls can be quite dangerous, if they need to be! The telons WILL draw blood. Well, Jethro? Hecate is loaded!"

"So is Hedwig!" Gibbs answered back. "Got a window open in your office, Leon?"

"Sure do, Gibbs!" Director Vance smiled. "Everything's ready."

"Ok." Gibbs smiled. "Duck? Let's let the ladies go!"

From perches on arms wrapped in bullet-proof uniforms, two Owls were launched into the air! Then, as the M.C.R.T., Naval Yard, Washington, watched in awe. the birds flew out the window of Director Leon Vance' office.

"Hoot!"

"Hoo! HOO!"


	2. Rear Area Chap 02

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four=part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 2

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-  
SCREENSHOT-TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

Agents McGee and DiNozzo talk between themselves as the form the reargaurd to a line walking out of Ronold Reagan Airport.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

REAR-AREA - in military terms, an area away from the fron't line, used for R-and-R (Ress-and Relaxation).

Seven days later to the date of lauching the homeward-bound owls, Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and Bishop, and Dr. Mallard were in the reception area of Washington's Ronald W. Reagan Airport.

"I don't understand?" Tony said. "Why didn't they all just apparate?"

"'Apparate'?" Agent Bishop asked.

"That's when a witch or wizard travels from point A to point B in - to use an over-used phrase - 'in a puff of  
smoke', Eleanore!" Ducky explained. "A mystical teleportation. Yes. It works well, but, as Luna once explained to me, the greater the distance apparated at one time, the grester the chance of the person getting sick or dying! A problem of too much energy being used at once by one person."

"Couldn't they have shared their energies enough to apparate?" Tim asked.

"They could have!" Gibbs responded. "But? That would have set off every magical-alarm of the UMSA! It would have looked - to too many people - like an invasion! Harry told me he'd rather not run the risk of their safe-haven arresting them!"

"That would have made any peace-talks useless!" Tony grimaced.

"Yep." Tim agreed. "Would have substituted one war for another!"

"Anybody see our party?" Gibbs said. "Their flight should have come in thirty minutes ago!"

"Here they come, Gibbs!" Tony said. "He's gotten older, but, Harry hasn't changed much!"

Gibbs looked over at the appraoching line, "Yeah, I see 'em! There's Harry, and Draco! The brown-haired girl is  
Hermoine Granger-Malfoy, Draco's wife! Harry's written me about her, and, so has Draco! The redhead next to Harry  
is his wife, Ginnie. The blonde girl must be Luna Lovegood, from Duck's description of her. The man beside her with  
the children must be her husband. Not too sure who the other two large boys are pulling rear-gaurd, but the other large  
one looks like Harry's cousin, Dudley! I wonder how he got in their crowd? And, the red-headed boy is... ? What in  
the hell is HE doing here?!"

Soon, the column came to the reception-area.

"Forward - HALT!" Harry commanded crisply. "ATTENTION!"

As the line snapped to order, Harry approached Gibbs and saluted him! Then he relaxed, smiled, and took the older man's hand.

"Good to see you, again, Jethro!"

Gibbs pulled the boy into a hug:

"Great to have you back, Harry!" Gibbs whispered.

As Gibbs was relaxing his hug on Harry, his eyes fell again on a certain redhead.

"What is HE doing here?" Gibbs growled, pointing to the redhead.

"I've wondered that, myself!" The redhead replied. "I can't see why Harry takes that Prat anywhere, really! All a Malfoy's  
good for a mucking things up. That and stealing other guys' women!"

At that remark, Hermoine shot the redhead a look that, if the redhead had seen it, would have caused him to drop dead.

"I'm talking about YOU, Weasley!" Gibbs corrected the young wizard. "Draco's welcomed here anytime he wishes to  
come! He's FAMILY, same as Harry! YOU, on the other hand, I've gotten so many reports about you that you're on my  
personal watch-list! Who gave you permission to tag along, anyway?"

"You're a bleeding MALFOY?!" Ron's jaw dropped. "But.. they're EVIL! They USE people!"

"You're confusing the Malfoys with the Dumbledors!" Gibbs countered. Then, he grinned slightly. "Or.. the Prewetts?"

"What's that about mum's folks?" Ron growled.

"It was your mother who fed my cousin love-potions," Gibbs chuckled lightly, "until he figured something was  
wrong."

"Love-Potions!?" Tony almost jumped. "Aren't those illegal?"

"As illegal as any other form of mind-control, DiNozzo!" Gibbs answered.

"How do you know about Love-Potions, Yank?" Ron almost spat out. "Are you a wizard?"

"No." Gibbs replied. "Just a squib-relative who worries about his cousins."

"But.. how..?" Ron gasped out like a fish out of water.

"Harry told me in his letters." Gibbs said.

And Harmoine giggled.

"HARRY!", Ron practically screached. "You wrote to a MUGGLE about the Wizarding-World?!"

Ron then stared, wide-eyed, at Gibbs. "How do you know about my mum?"

"Besides what Harry's written me?" Gibbs replied. "Only what Lucius Malfoy told me, after your father married  
Mollie! He said that Authur Weasley started losing his family's wealth as soon as he married Mollie Prewett. It  
was shortly after that that Lucius, with Abraxas' blessing, took a controlling-interest in every business and  
property that the Malfoys and Weasleys had held jointly."

"Yeah. So's the Malfoys could have more slaves at their beck and call." Ron groused. "As if the bleeding  
house-elves weren't enough!"

Gibbs rebuffed the obnoxious redhead. "Lucius is just looking out for our cousins on his side of the Atlantic!  
Like I do, on my side. I think that's why we get along so well! He's always been suspicious of Dumbledore, and  
anyone who allied themselves to that old thief! Which brings me back to my question! What are YOU doing here!"

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Sargeant Gibbs." Ginnie said, apologetically, "When mum heard that Harry and I were  
going Stateside, she suggeted that .. Ron .. come along! Harry and I agreed, because we knew someone had to keep  
a watch on him!"

"And how did Mollie Weasley know about what my cousin was going to do?" Gibbs sighed. He knew he wasn't going  
to like Ginny's answer, whatever it was.

"Mum still has a chair in the Wizengamot." Mollie said dejectedly.

No. Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not like the answer, at all.

"And, how does the Wizengamot know about my cousin's plans?" Gibbs growled.

"Ever since the Death Eaters started reappearing," Harry sighed dejectedly, "the Wizengamot has been looking  
for me to save their asses! Again! Me, Dumbledor's 'Golden Weapon'!" Harry spit out the last two words like venom.  
Then, he sighed. "That's the original reason we wanted to come here, Jethro! Ginnie and I.. were thinking of  
finding a refuge, here, on this side of The Pond, before any of Dumbledor's other devices sprang to life to  
haunt us!"

"I should have taken Shannon's advice and killed the bastard after we first met him!" Gibbs swore. "If I hadn't  
been wallowing in my own troubles after Shannon and Kellie were killed, maybe I could have asked Lucius to watch  
over you. A better choice than putting you in Griffynder to be Dumledor's pet-weapon."

"But.. but..", Ron stammered, "Voldemorte would have KILLED him, Governor!"

"Would he have, Ron?" Harry asked, "thinking back, it seemed that Tom Riddle was trying to goad ME into killing  
HIM more than trying to kill me. I mean, he DID have more THAN his fair share of chances to do so!"

"But.. Harry!" Ron interjected. "He had your mum and dad killed!"

"Did he, Ron?" Harry asked. "Did he, really?"

"WHAT?" Ron screamed. "Harry! 'Ave you lost your senses, man?!"

"My husband just asked if Voldemorte actually killed his parents. Ronald!" Ginny asked her brother. "It's more  
than a reasonable question. That's what everyone tells us. That's what Dumbledor told everyone. But? No one was  
ever brought to trial. No wands were ever examined. Hell! Ever a bleeding PENSIVE would have aided matters! But,  
none were ever called forth!"

"Ginny! What are you saying?!" Ron erupted. "You're my SISTER!"

"I am MRS. HARRY POTTER, Ronald," Ginny countered her brother as Hermoine smiled, "and as such I stand by him!  
As his friend, I thought you would have stood by him, too. I guess I was wrong?"

"Boss?" Tony grabbed Gibbs' attention. "I hate to spoil the scene, but this play just got a whole lot more interesting!"  
Tony pointed to the exiting-gate. "Ziva's back in town. Who's she holding onto? And, it looks like she's found some company  
I know."

Gibbs looked to where Tony was pointing:

"Well, I'll be damned! That IS Ziva! What is she doing back in D.C.? And Who is that she's talking to? They  
seem to have noticed us?"

"They're MY distant-cousins, Boss!" Tony wore a grim smile. "And they hardly, if ever, leave Europe! Boss?  
May I introduce Dona Margherita Casselli Zabini and her son, Blaise! A little late getting off the plane, I see,  
Dona Margherita! Was that accidental, or planned?"

"You know me too well, mi Antonio!" Margherita smiled - much like a cheshire cat - as she extented her hand  
to Tony. "We have been following the conspirators since Heathrow! It was just a lucky accident that we happened  
to meet the young Ebriaci!"

"She can be delightful company." Tony smiled, glancing towards Ziva. "What brings you Stateside this time,  
Ziva?"

"I am.. coming home, Tony!" Ziva said. "My business with Mossad is finished! And, the way Mossad ..  
rewarded .. my family's service over the years? Israel.. does not feel like home, anymore! That is why I became  
a U.S. citizen, after all. I.. just hope my father understands."

"I'm sure he does, Ziva!" Gibbs smiled.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva David returned the smile. "Oh! And, Tony? I know this is short-notice! But? I'd like to  
introduced you to your daughter, Tali! Tali? This is..?"

"Abba!" The little girl smiled.

"And, she is your daughter, my cousin!" Margherita smiled. "I can feel it! And, I am sure an inheritance test, performed by  
Goblins, will show it!"

"I'm sure it will, Margherita!" Tony smiled as he picked up his daughter and kissed her for the first time.

"Anyway! While the flight was stopped at Heathrow," Ziva Continued, "the .. Zabinis .. seemed to zero-in on me! At first,  
I was a bit nervous, wondering if someone had targeted me for assassination, like my father. But, then, we started talking and  
they mentioned you, Tony, and they assured me that I wasn't their target! Which un-nerved me, a little! What made me the most-  
nervous was that my nervousness showed through!"

"So, who is your target?" Gibbs asked the Zabinis.

Blaise gestured to Ron. "He is. The redhead. Even the Devil's lapdog.. has a lapdog."

Ron let out a growl and a couple of whispered curses.

Blaise just smiled and whispered a counter-curse.

"Quiet, puppy!" Draco and Hermoine said in unison.

"Here I thought Purebloods didn't associate with blood-traitors and Muggleborns!" Ron sneered. "Much less  
muggles, themselves."

"Shows how much you know about your own world, Weasley." Tony said in a bored-tone. "Are you sure you're a  
pure-blood? While it seems that many old pure-blood families are stand-offish to novice-witches and half-breeds,  
many are just nervous of outsiders. And, many is the novitiate who has been used and abused, then killed outright  
or left to die, by others who just wanted what their powers had to offer!"

"Sounds like my life-story!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Harry," Tony said apologetically. "Too much like yours. That is why many view halfbreeds with suspision!  
It's not the child that is hated. It's the muggle-parent that's feared. They fear the thief that come to steal and  
distroy that which they revere. They fear the puppeteer who pulls strings while he himself hides behind a curtain.  
Not that there aren't families that don't fit the the picture that everyone believes to be true, now! It is just  
that those families are not the norm. Alas, those families are like swarms of locusts! Unfortunately, there are as  
many locusts that practice 'white-magic' as there are locusts who practice that practice 'the dark arts' to steal,  
enslave, and murder! Like Albus Dumbledor."

"But.. Dubmledor was a GREAT WIZARD!" Ron spattered. "He was a HERO! He was another MERLIN!"

"Was Merlin a thief and a murderer, Weasley?" Gibbs asked in a conversational-tone. "Did he manipulate others,  
and send them on suicide-missions?"

"That is why we are here, my cousin!" Blaise responded, taking DiNozzo's hand in his, knealing on one knee and  
kissing it and the DiNozzo-signet on it. "We are here to ask a favor, and offer assistence, Fustati! The disciples  
of the Lap-Dog seek to revive him. We will need each other's help for what is to come!"

"'Fustati'?" Ziva, Eleanore, and Tim asked as one.

"And, we shall have it, Blaise!" Tony smiled reassuringly at the young wizard. "We shall get through this, as  
we have been through other things. Familia est omni. Via pasce. Do you and your mother have a place to stay in D.C.?"

"We will be staying with Ms. David for the night, my cousin, as she graciously offered us board." Blaise answered.  
"We shall ask of accommidations, tomorrow!"

"Hold on, Yank!" Ron broke in again. "What's with the Italian? Isn't Blaise' mum English? And, why is Blaise  
being so polite to you?"

"When this is over, Weasley?" Tony growled at Ron. "Just pray I don't dump you in the Patomac! For your  
information, red, the Cassellis have been loyal subjects of the British wizarding-world since the time of  
Margherita's papa! My father has told me lately how the DiNozzos helped Margherita's parents flee the Fascist  
governmemt in Italy before the start of World War 2! They made it to England in July of '39. The Cassellis had  
lived uneasily in Italy ever since it was unified under the House of Savoia, and moreso after Benito Mussolini  
came to power. And? When the father asked for help, we helped! After all, the Cassellis were known as 'the  
avengers of the DiNozzos'! They have been ever since great-great-great-great-grandma Theresa Cassepeia Angelina  
Casselli married into the DiNozzo family! Great-great-great-great-grandmama was a squib, but her family watched  
over her, protectively. In fact, the family-legend goes that Theresa was married three times before, and that  
all three husbands met terrible ends after doing something to harm her."

Gibbs chuckled lightly. "Sounds like what dad told me about the Malfoys."

"Yeah." Tony grinned remembering the story. "Well? The DiNozzos have showed their gratitude by being the  
Casselli's trusted-link to the Muggle-world, whenever they needed it, much like Joseph of Fustat, with his  
commercial-connections, was the choice of messenger between the medieval-Jews of Egypt and the schools of  
Babylon!"

"Ah-HA!" Ziva bowed and smiled. "So, THAT is why Blaise called you 'Fustati'!"

"Si, Ziva!" Tony gave a grim smile and he caressed the DiNozzo ring. "It's a show or respect.. and a reminder  
of the responsibility I now bear." He then turned to Gibbs:

"Can we get back to the Naval Yard, Boss? I want to get back to where we have jurisdiction, just in case Weasley  
opens his mouth, again. And, I get the sudden urge to kill him!"

Hernoine tried her best to cover a sudden snicker.

"I heard you, DiNozzo. And, so did Mrs. Malfoy. Alright, people! Move out!"

Harry gave Ron a Gibbs-sized SMACK! agaist the back of his head!

"OW!" Ron screeched in protest. "Wot the bloody hell was THAT for?!"

"For doing the impossible, Ron!" Harry growled. "You managed to totally piss someone off in under 15 minutes!  
And? He's a U.S. Federal Agent! That's worse than pissing off a Auror!"

"Besides which, you've managed to break at least three of Jethro's rules!" Draco said.

"Your cousin had RULES?" Ron gaped at Draco.

"Three?" Harry asked. "Are you sure? I thought he broke more?"

"The BLEEDIN' Yank has RULES?!" Ron spun his head toward Harry.

"At least three, Harry! First? He broke Rule No. 3: 'Don't believe what you're told. Double check.'"

"Oh, my brother's well-known for breaking that rule." Ginny replied.

"Oh, sod-off, sis!" Ron grumbled. "I don't think you're a Weasley, anymore!"

"If it wasn't for dad, Ronald," Ginny replied briskly, "I'd take that as a compliment!"

"Broken rule No. 8," Draco continued. "'Never take anything for granted.'"

"Again, something Ron's always done." Hermoine replied.

"Quiet, you Tart!" Ron hissed.

"Quiet, yourself, Weasle!" Draco shot back. "Or, I'l1 crucify you until you're as jointless as a ready-to-cook chicken!"

Ron shut up.

"Finally," Draco continued, "Ron has broken Rule No. 1 too many times to remember! 'Never screw over your  
partner'!"

"And the Congregation said?" Hermoine said.

"AMEN!" Harry, Ginny, and Draco chimed in.

"What's going on up ahead?" Tim asked Tony. "Draco and Harry reading Ron the Riot Act?"

"Oh, MUCH better than the Riot Act, Timmy!" Tony chuckled. "Draco is quoting Gibbs' Rules to Ron!"

"All of them?" Tim asked, a smile developing on his face.

"Nah!" Tony smiled. "Just the top three he broke, it sounds like."

Tim snickered, having developed a dislike for the red-headed idiot, himself. "The pompous-idiot doesn't  
seem all that bright. He'll probably break a few more before he goes home."

"If he makes it home!" Tony added quietly.


	3. Rear Area 03

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four=part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 3

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

This is Chapter 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Chacarcators are not mine. The Characters rom "NCIS" I'm borrowing from  
Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. J. .

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

Secen young wizards - Harry and Ginnie Potter, Draco snd Hermoine Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Luna and Rolf Scamander, are firing pistols in the shooting-range.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

REAR-AREA - in military terms, an area away from the fron't line, used for R-and-R (Ress-and Relaxation).

It was 1345 Military time in Washington when Gibbs and the rest of his team - plus Zive - marched Harry and his friends - plus Ronald - into the Bullpen of MCRT - Mid-Atlantic.

"HALT!" Gibbs told the column of Agents and wizards and witches. "At ease, for now!"

As the column was relaxing, Ducke, Abbie, and Jimmy were coming upstairs:

"GIBBS! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abbie burst out excitedly to hug the man she regsrded as a foster-father, then shr gave a quick hugh to Tim and Tony. "How were things at Reagan?"

"Things went well, Abbs!" Tony replied with a shy grin. "Met a old friend at the airport."

Abbie than turned to see the woman Tony had guestered to: "ZIVA! Ziva Ziva Ziva! What are you doing here?"

"I've come home, Abbie!"Ziva smiled. "My work with MOSSAD to find who hired assassins to kill my father is over. At least, the part that MOSSAD was able to help with."

It was then that Abbie noticed the young girl standing beside Ziva.

"And, who is THIS?!" Abbie squealed.

"This little angel," Ziva smiled, "is my daughter, Tali DiNozzo! Tali? This your Aunt Abbie."

"'DiNozzo'?" Abbie croaked. Then the forensics-technician started examining the young girl. "Color's Ziva's except for the eyes. Eyes' color and shape, cheekbones and nose are..."

Abbie then turned around to Tony:

"Do you know what you did, young man?"

"Not until we met at Reagan, Mama Sciutto!" Tony grinned like aa child trying to get out of punishment. "Ziva said things were happening.. too fast in Israel.. for her to let me  
know I was a father. Much less, to bring my daughhter home."

"Well? Pardon me for saying this Tony! You, too, Ziva!" Abbie continued. "But, I want to run a DNA-test! I think Gibbs would, too!"

"Here is the DNA-Test, Abbie!" Ziva smiled and chuckled, unnerving the youth goth. "I had one performed before I left Jerusalem!"

"Besides," Tony said with an inpish grin. "A cousin assured me Tali is mine! And? I trust her judgement as much as I'd trust any doctor's! Except for Ducky."

Tony then bowed and gestured to an middle-aged Mediterranian woman. "Abbie Sciutto? I would like you to meet Margherita Casselli, my cousin! Her married-name is 'Zabini'.  
The young man at her side is her son, Blaise! I think you may remember meeting his friends?"

Abbie let her eyes wander, then her smile grew to three times it's previous size:

"HARRY! DRACO! You MADE IT!" She hugged the two young men. "Any problems?" She then saw a certain redhead, and her eyes narrowed:

"What is HE doing hear?!"

"I'm having to play babysitter, Miss Scuitto!" Harry replied, apologetically.

"'Anbert Ross' was tied around Harry's neck, Miss Scuitto." Draco explained.

"HOW many Muggles know about me?" Ron whined.

"Just those who have tried to help me, Ronald!" Harry sighed. "Plus amybody who's talked to Blaise' family and Luna."

"Wot does Loony Luna know?!" Ron snorted.

"My cousin's a naturalist, Mr. Weasley, that's true! Not a diplomat. But?" Ducky chuckled. "She DOES know enough to make observations based on HOW her querry ACTS in its  
natural-habitat among its kinship-groups! And? She has observed YOU often enough to know your ways."

"And, wot ARE my ways, Loony?" Ron asked, in an angry tone.

"You sure you want her to answer that, Weasley?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd like to know that, Gibbs!" Lieutenant Vance called from the second-floor. "I recognize Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy from your descriptions, but who's the redehead  
you're reading the riot-act to?"

"That's my brother, Lieutenant Vance," Gennie answered, "Ronald Weasley! I'm Generva Weaslry-Potter, Harry's wife."

"Hm. Interesting." Vance contemplated. "I'm sorry to have to ask tyou this, Mrs. Potter, since Gibbs' cousin is your husband! But, is there anyone here, besides Harry, who  
can vouch for your loyalties? Your birth-family has come up high of a UMSA watch-list."

Gibbs trief to muffle his chuckle.

Draco, Hermoine, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Scamander's hands all came up.

"Alright!" Vance grinned. "As for now, that's good enough for me! But, Mrs. Potter? I still want to hear the story behind your brother! Mrs. Scamander? If you'd please?"

"Yes, Sir!" Luna snapped to attention and saluted. "I am Luna Lovegood Scamander, of Ottery St. Catchpole, England, reporting at ordered! Sir!"

"At ease, Msr. Scamamnder!" Vance smiled. "You are a Naturalist by-profession, Mrs. Scamander?"

"I'm called a 'Magizoologist' in the Magical-world, Lieutenant Vance," Luna smiled, "but, yes, a naturalist is what I am."

"So, as a naturalist, how would you describe your encounters with Ronald Weasley?"

"Any of the young Weasleys would, from first glance, be vlassified as 'Pack-animals', much as canids!" Luna answered. "Although their father was - and still is - around -  
the Weasley-pack appears to be maatriarchal, ruled by the strongest-female! In their case, their mother, Mollie Weasley, maiden-name 'Pruitt'."

"'Pruitt', did you say?" Vance responded, takinng notes. "Very interestins!. The list from the U.M.S.M. listed the Pruitts just above the Weasleys as followers  
of an 'Albus Dumbledore.' What else can you tell me about young Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Scamander?"

"Yes, Sir! As you wish." Luna continued. "After Ronald Weasley entered Hogwart's School of witchcraft and Wizardry? Young Mr. Weasal became a member of a smaller-pack. He became a member of the 'Golden Trio', which I was able to observe a few times. The trio consisted of himself, Harry Potter, and Hermoine Malfoy, known, then, by her maiden-name of "Granger'. Mr. Weasly was a member of the Trio ununtil it dissolved in his sixth-year of Hogwarts! Young Mr. Weasley also seemed to be the one member of the Trio who was in the most contact with Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore!"

"I've been reading a lot about Albus Dumbledore, lately!" Vance answered Luna. "None of it, good news! Except, for the fact that he's dead."

"Wot?" Ron started to sputter. "But.. but.. Dubmledor's the FREATEST wizard since Merlin! He's a HERO, he is!"

"You just keep repeatind that, Mr, Weasley? I MIGHT start believing it!" Vance looked at the wizard. "'Might'!"

"But.. But.. But.." Ron continued to stutter. "Dumbledore...:

"Mas Merlin a thief?" Gibbs asked, causing Ron to turn towards him. "Was he a rapist? A murderer? Because that's what Dumbledore was. Harry's told me the curse of a ring he stole is what, ultimately, killed him. Severus Snape may have stopped his heart, but he was dying from the curse. No matter how much fame and power he syphoned-off others to prolong his life. As far as  
the charge of 'rape' goes? Been told by Draco's father AND mother, both, that the taking of one's personal-glory and magic means taking everything they were, everything that they are, and everything they hope to be, and just leaving a mental - and spiritual - husk!"

"Sounds amazingly like rape!" Ziva said, eyes focused on Ron.

"Yes, it does!" Ellie growled.

"The chsrge of 'Murder' is even easier to prove!" Gibbs continues. "Dumbledor was the one who tried to isolate my cousin, make him feel help, then train him for his suicide-mission!"

Gibbs then turned to Director Vance. "Lieutenant Vance, Sir? Were you ever trained to send anyone on a suicide-mission, without theier volunteering for it? Or, without explaining fully  
what the mission implied?"

"No," Vance answered, his arms cross, "and, no! It's always best - I've found - that operatives knew as much about what they are getting into as possible!"

"Harry!" Jethro remarked as he turned to face Ron, agiain. "Did Dumbledore ever truly explain your mission to you?"

"No, sir." Harry answered his cousin as he, too, looked at Ron. "He never did."

"But, Harry!" Ron Weasley pleaded in his retort, almost whining, "Dumbledore is was best you didn't know! That it was..!"

""For the greater good'?" Harry finished for Ron. "Yes, I know. That was the old scarecrow's favorite saying! God! I hate him!"

"But, Harry!" Ron asked. "What would you have done? If you had known what was going to happen?"

"Run away, as I tried to do in my sixth year at Hogwarts', maybe come to America with the rest of the refugees! Or, given myself over to the Deatheaters, and pray my death would be quick!  
Or? Failing the first two, just kill myself."

Looks of fear and sympathy for Harry, and absolute-hatred for Ronald, showed on the faces of Hermione, Ginerva, and Luna.

"Harry, man!" Ron exclaimed. "You would have left the world of witches and wizards DEFENSELESS against You-know-who?!"

"No, Ronald!" Harry responde. "I would have left DUMBLEDORE defenseless again Riddle of Valdemorte! The wizarding-world would have survived."

"Okay! Let's just say, for the sake of argument," Gibbs spoke up, "That my cousin HAD whole-heartedly decided to go with Albus' plan! What would have happened to my cousin?"

"WEhy... his fame would have been shared by his Companions!" Ron thundered out with a grin. "As it should be!"

"'As it should be."" Gibbs drily chuckled. "Is that the law in Magical-Britain?"

"Well... uh..", Ron caugh himself in mid-breath and taught, "I think so. Why wouldn't it be? Dumbledore always did it that way."

Leon grinned mercilessly. Gibbs was good.

"And, I'm sure the old Albus got the lion's share of the fame," Gibbs continued "as well as most of any other treasure?"

"Well.. he WOULD share?" Ron fidgetted. "Wouldn't he? I mean, he had, before? He said I could ALWAYS share from Harry."

Ginny and Hermoine growled manacingly in responce.

"You've been STEALING from me, RONALD?" Harry shot out.

"EASY THERE, Harry!" Ron jumped back and flinched. "I didn't steal it! I was only ... borrowing it?"

Ziva laughed. humorlessly.

Ellie shook her head in disbelief. She had never run into someone this stupid, before!

"The thing about these things you say you 'borrowed', Weasley? Or, should I say, 'Prewett'?" DiNozzo softly said in a voice that everyone seemed to hear. "The 'bowrrower'  
never seems to return the items!"

"Too damned much like rape." Ziva, Ellie, Abbie, Hermoine, Ginnie, and Luna spoke in a low chorus.

"You, Ronald, are a THIEF, by your own admission!" Gibbs pointed at thr young red-head. "I am not sure how much you learned from Mooie? But, it is obvious you apprenticed under  
Dumbledore!"

"I've heard enough!" Vance responded. "From both sides. As of now? As long as he's in the District? I want a round-the-clock watch on Ronald Weasley!"

"You got it, Director Vance!" McGee and DiNozzo said, checking their sidearms.

"Jethro?" Harry asked, "May Draco and I head over to the pistol-range?"

"You remember where it is?" Gibbs asked.

"I do!" Harry responded. "Unless they've moved it?"

"Nah!" Gibbs grinned. "They haven't moved it! Go on, and take the Weasel with you!"

"Are you sure of that, Jerthro?" Draco asked.

"I trust you!" Gibbs chuckled. "Besides, Navy installed security-cameras!"

"DiNozzo! McGee!" Vance ordered. "Escort our guests to the firing-range! And keep an eye on Young Wealey, to make sure the others don't have to do something they may, later, regret."

"Yes, Sir!" The two agents answered, simultaneously.

"This way, ladies and gentlemen!" Tim ushered as Tony lead the way. "You, too, Weasley."

Gibbs and Vance tried to hide their snickers, while Duckie sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Tim spoke and the group entered the shooting-range. "We know you declared that you had weapons on you when you enters NCIS-Headquarters and you gave  
them up for examination! Now? We're going to need to examine those sidearms, again!, to make sure no mishaps occur on the range! Clean your weapons."

Harry, Ginnie, Draco, Hermoine, and Blaise, and Luna and Rolf Scamander pulled forth their pistols, either Glocks or Barettas, for inspection and cleaning.

"Cor!" Ronald grasped. "And wot would a wizard know of how to use one of those?"

"A true wizard, Weasley," Draco tried now to sound too bored in answering his cousin, "know gow to operatyed in both worlds, magical and muggle!"

"And, is very careful with his speech, Ronald! Careful with how often he gives his word! Something Snape was able to teach me. Now? One more stupid-question, and you'll be staring  
at us from the receiving-end of this shooting-range."

"Okay, now!" Tony called out. "Everyone with a pistol line up and load your weapon, amnd then fire!"

Soon, on-order, seven young wizards you unloading their bullets into seven targets!


	4. Rear Area 04

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four=part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 3

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

This is Chapter 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Chacarcators are not mine. The Characters rom "NCIS" I'm borrowing from  
Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. J. .

I'm recupping my previous two stories, here, "Cousin Jethro" and "A Princess in America", to explsin ehy Ksthryn Pryde - the X-Man "Shadowcat" - and Usagi Tsukino -  
"Sailormoon" - are still in the story.

The song I borrowed is old rock-and-rock, The Bob Dylan-written "All Along the Watchtower", first released in 1967 by Dylan. It was a popular-hit in 1968 for  
guitarist and Singer Jimi Hendrix.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

Ron Weasley tosses nd cries at the bottom of a coal-mine, a victim of nightmares.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

REAR-AREA - in military terms, an area away from the fron't line, used for R-and-R (Rest-and Relaxation).

It was about 19:30 Naval time when Jethro Gibbs pulled into the drive-way of the Gibbs-homestead in Stillwater, Pennsylvania.

"Are we THERE, yet?" Ron whined for the fiftiest time since leaving the Naval Yard.

Gibbs had counted.

"Yes, 'Mollie'!" Jethro winced in rememberence of what he'd been told of Ron and Ginnie's mother. "We are finally here, Everybody out!"

"Pardon me, Sargeant Gibbs, for asking, but" Dudley Dursly asked, "but, why couldn't we have stayed at your house?"

"Two reasons, Dudley! One?" Gibbs smiled in responce. "This old house is bigger the the one in Maryland. And, two?" Gibbs' smile quickly turned into a scowl as he  
looked at Ron. "Things may have to be settle, here, with a fight! And..."

"And, the last time someone decided to fight an argument out in Gibbs' neighborhood, shots were exchanged!" FBI Field-Agent Tobias Fornell spoke as he and his daughter,  
Emily, got out of the car and allowed the ladies of Hogwarts to get out. "So? to save his neighbors any potential heart-attacks and strokes, we came out to Stillwater!"

"Come on, Tobias!" Jethro grinned, "Tell the whole-truth! You and Emily have been out here, off-and-on, for the past two months!"

"Well?" Fornell admitted. "Yeah! It's nice and peaceful, out here, and..."

"AND, I never got to meet Usagi snd Ami when they were in Washington!" Emily responded. "I think the Bureau planned it that way! I think they realized what I'd do  
if I HAD met tham."

"What WE'D do, Emily!" Fornell corrected his daughter. "I probably would have been relieved of my gun and badge after all these year. But? To tell you the truth, I don't  
think that was the Bureau's decision! We try to think into the future? But? None of us is that good!"

"You're right, Tobias!" Jethro sighed. "From what I've been told, lately, the plan was to get you and Emily away for D.C, so, you'd never meet Usagi or Ami and help them!  
Usagi would wind up dead, and no one would be the wiser!"

"Didn't work out that way," Fornell chuckled, "did it?"

"Nah!" Gibbs shook his head and grinned. "It didn't! So? Emily meet Usagi, Ami, and Hotatu, already?"

"Sure have, Sargeant! And Naru" Emily grinned, than lost that grin in a quizzical look. "Are they really sticking around D.C. to be close to the other Senshi?"

"'Til the trial's over, at least!" Gibbs's answered. "She still thinks of them as her sisters, and feels they were just led astray!"

"So Ami and HotARU told us, Jethro!" Tobias replied. "So? What happened to the main-puppetteer? The one you and Usagi shot?"

"Called down to New Orleans for an incinerator!"

"Kate called and said she and the girls and Lockheed were back in town!" Emily laughed. "Dad said it made a few Congressmen nervous."

"Always does!" Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Kate said she and the girls also wanted to make sure Xavier and the Sunners were still in Federal Lock-sown! Their trial's coming up."

"Oh, goodie!" Emily squealed. "D.o.J.'s gonna be busy!"

"Pardon me... sir?" Ron asked, a bit timidly, "What's 'D.O.J.'? And who sre 'Kate' and 'Usagi'?"

"D.O.J. is Government-shorthand for 'Department of Justice', Ronald!" Harry answered rather crisply. "This nation's House of Aurors and Barristers."

"And Kathryn and Usagi are two of Jethro's cousins - WEASLEY!" Draco snarled out Ron's name. "And ours' - Herry's, mine, and - unfortunately - yours! In fact.. Mum and Dad  
have told me that we were watching over Kathryn when she was on Muire Island in Scotland and while she was a member of Excalibur! Because of Cousin Jackson!"

"I'm glad dad had the same idea I had!" Jethro said.

"And, why wouldn't I?" Jackson Gibbs said as he slowly materialized with Jackson's wife, Anne, behind and beside Jethro.

"Heelo, dad!" Jethro turned round and smiled. "Hello, mom!"Checking up to see how I'm doing?"

"You mean parents can't just pop-in to see how their only-child is doing?" Jackson Smiled with rwickle in his eyes. The a sigh lost that smile. "Unfortunately, Jethro, we did  
come here to warn you about something. Secerus had to come back to Stillwater earlier than he planned.. and? He hd to bring a 'guest'!" The ghost sighed again.

And Jethro scowled. "Only two people ever made Jackson Gibbs sigh like that, besides himself.

"A guest, dad? Not two?"

"Fortunately, Jethro?" Anne Gibbs spoke softly. "It's just one."

Now, it was Jethro's turn to sigh. Since it was only one "guest", Jethro whittled down the list-of-suspects fairly quickly.

"Severus already at the Evens' place? The Snape-place, now?"

"He is, son!" Jackson said. "He and Saeko got in about an hour ago! Still trying to fit everyone in comfortably. He and Saeko will want to know how the girls aare doing."

"I'll fill them when I see them!" Jethro replied. "Tobias? You may want to come with me to make sure I don't do something I'll regret! No matter how much it may actually be  
needed to do!"

"Alright, Gibbs! I'm coming!" Fornell ssid, then turned to his daughter:

"Emily? While I'm gone, I'm deeputizing you to wtch over Harry and his friends. And, Ronald Weasley. ESPECIALLY, Weasley!"

"Yes, SIR! Dad!" Emily snapped to attention, then grined mischieviously.

"And, Emily?" Tobia turned around as he walked outside after Gibbs. "No shooting unless ABSOLUTLY neccessary! If anything gets leaked out to the wrong people, the Bureau and  
Agency, alng with the Navy, is going to want a live body to crucify!"

"Yiou got it, dad!" Emily giggled as she want to the door and closed it.

"And. Wot was THAT about?!" Ron thundered.

"Navy and The Feberal Bureau already KNOW you're a spy, Weasley!" Draco roared back.

"And, not a very good one." Ginnie added.

"And, we already told the Navy you were a plant." Harry reminded Ron.

"Ficus weaslea." Hermoine chirped.

"Oh, shut it, you bleedin' tart!" Ron hissed at Hermoine.

"I say we treat the ficus as a mushroom!" Draco growled.

"Agreed!" Harry grinned. "Uncle Jack? Where the nearest unused mine around here?"

"Bluebird Number 1!" The ghost grinned. Three and a half miles west of Town and 700 feet deep!"

"Wait a minute!" Emily interjected. "I agree, Weasley's a weasel! Check that.. he's a skunk! But? Dad said FBI and Navy want him alive for questioning, not dead in a mineshaft!  
Although.. that doesn't sound like a bad idea. And I just met the vermin."

"Oh, Don't let first appearances deceive you, Ms. Fornell!" Ginny replied. "My brother gets worse the longer you've known him!"

"Anyway, Ms. Forneel.." Harry said.

"Please," Emily smiled. "Call me. 'Emily'! Gibbs is like an uncle to me! And, I've met all his cousins that have made it to Washington, I think! And? All their friend!"

"Well. Emily?" Harry continued. "We heard what your father said, and we know What Jethro wants! So? We're not going to kill Ron. All we're going to do is leave him and the bottom  
of Numbeer One for a while."

"Now? What happens to the git while he's down there?" Draco responded. "That's entirely up to him!"

"Okay." Emily let out a slow breath. "But? I'm going with you! If only as a witness."

In an hour, the group or witches plus an two very-intersted muggles was huddled outside of Bluebird Number One, awaiting the rerurn of two of the compatriots. Soon enough, two young  
men came walking out of the mouth of the mine:

"Well? He's safely down there," Harry told Ginny.

"Yes," Draco added, "with only his thoughts for company."

"For now." Ginny grinned.

"What do you mean, 'For now,' Mrs. Potter?" Emily enquired.

"I messn thst my git of the brother was screaming so loud in his mind that he will probably draw the spirits of all kinds of inquisitive witches and night-things!" Ginny answered  
Emily. "Especially since he let EVERYONE know that he put his trust in Albus Dumbledor! I mean, Harry and Draco HAVE mentioned that there were many refugees from the wars here! And?  
Not ALL of them blame Tom Riddle of Valdemorte!"

"Yes," Hermoine noted. "Ronald's blathering is bound to draw a few hostile feelings to himself."

"A FEW?" Draco chuckled darkly. "Weasley's become a bleedin' magnet!"

"Oh, dear.." Emily pondered.

In just a few minutes after Ron was deposited in the mineshaft, cries and screams could be heard faintly echoing from the shaft. Emily could even hear them.

"Oh, my god," Emily Fornell muttered. We've let him die. We've kiiled him!"

"My idiot of a brother's not dead, Ms. Emily!" Ginnie interjected. "Though, I don't doubt he wishes he were! No. Ronald is just having nightmares! Re-living other people's pasts."

"Can that happen?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it can, Emily!" Hermoined responded. "And, it doesn't take a very-powerful witch to do it!"

At that moment. the echo of a loud, teary cry came of from the bottom of the shaft.

"How long are we leaving him down there?" Emily asked Draco.

"Just another hour, Emily!" Draco responded.

"Why another hour?" Emily asked.

"Ron was sent here to spy on us by the Wizengamot! And, his mother." Harry smiled. "We just want to make sure he has something to report!"

As if punctuating the group's feeling, a sigh and a few whimpers seemed to escape the mine.

"Oh, lord." Emily muttered, then started walking around the mine-entrance, softly singing an old rock-song to herself:

AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-

"'There must be some kind of way out of here,' said the joker to the thief,

'There's too much confusion. I can't get no relief.

Businessmen – they drink my wine, plowmen dig my earth.

None were level on the mind, nobody of it is worth."

"'No reason to get excited,' The thief he kindly spoke,

'There are many here among us Who feel that life is but a joke.

But you and I, we've been through that. And this is not our fate.

So let us not talk falsely now. The hour's getting late."

All along the watchtower princes kept the view

While all the women came and went. Barefoot servants too.

Outside in the cold distance a wildcat did growl.

Two riders were approaching, And the wind began to howl."

AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-AllalongtheWatchtower-

Meanwhile, 700 feet under the surface, Ronald Weasley was finding it hard to rest on the floor of the old coal-mine.


	5. Rear Area 05

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four=part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 5

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

This is Chapter 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Chacarcators are not mine. The Characters rom "NCIS" I'm borrowing from  
Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. J. .

In this chapter, I give a cuick-recap (via update) on my previous-stories, "Cousin Jethro" and "A Princess in America."

The scene between Shadowdat and the mutant "Marauder" happened in UNCANNY X-MEN, SOMETIME IN 1986.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

Poppy Pomfrey and Saeko Mizuno-Snape herd Ron Weasley into s bedroom og the Snape-house for observation, followed by Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Emily Fornell.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

REAR-AREA - in military terms, an area away from the fron't line, used for R-and-R (Rest-and Relaxation).

Gibbs had a feeling is his gut that he was walking into trouble as he stood ready to knock at the Snape's door. He understood the Snapes (kind of). He trusted the  
Snapes. Hell! He even LIKED the Snapes! No, it Wasn't Severus or Saeko that put Jethro om edge. It was one of his boarders.

And? He was sure that boarder was putting Severus on edge! And? Probably Saeko. too.

"Are you alright, Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"I hope so. ToBias!" Gibbs sighed. "StAy on my six, will you? I want to make sure someone's keeping me from pulling my gun."

With that, Gibbs knocked at the door. A blue-haired woman answered the door:

"Konnichi-wam, Gibb-Sama! Konnichi-wa, Fornell-San! Come in! Come in. Severu thought you might be here!"

"Hello, Saeko!" Jethro tried to smile. "Helping Severus?"

"Hai. Hai. Always." Saeko smiled and signed. "Severus left trusted-seconds in charge of Hogwarts! I help bring gaggle of geese across Atlantic! Try to keep husband sane!"

"I know that can be hard to do, Saeko." Jethro lookecd at the tired wife and mother. "A certain big, loud gander has a way of doing that to a person. That's why Tobias  
is here! To keep me from shooting a gander."

"If it were ONLY the gander causing trouble, Jethro!" Snape tiredly came to the door. "THAT fat goose, I can deal with! We do see eye-to-eye on a couple of things. No, no.  
The noisest fowl in this flock is a certain red-headed goose! An old stewing-bird! But? We shall talk about her, later! We have not ha ve the luxury of checking-in since we  
arrived here! What is the latest on our daughter and her friends?"

"Ami is alright, Severus!" Gibbs smiled. "So are Usagi, Hotaru, and Naru. Even thought they ARE having to talk to diplomatic-lawyers. The Russians are being particularly  
hard-assed."

"Yes. Our daughter calls them 'Youma'!" Saeko giggled. "The whole lot of them! Not just Russians."

"I agree with Ami. Saeko!" Gibbs chuckled "Rule 13: Never involve lawyers."

"So? How are the REST of the Senshi holding up?" Severus sneered.

"Pretty well, for being defendants! Or, So Usagi says." Gibbs replied. "Except for Neptune! My god-daughter says everytime she has to appear with Uranus, and in front  
of Ami and Usagi, she tries to get farther and farther away from them all!"

"Like she's afraid of them?" Fornell harrumphed. "She should be!"

"Ara.. thank you for keeping us informed, Gibb-Sama! Fornell-San dano!" Saeko nowed.

"You're very welcome, Saeko!" Gibbs bowed politely, then turned to Snape. "Okay, Severus, who all is here?"

"Besides Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" Severus chuckled. "I have Rodolphus and Bellatrix LaStrange, Poppy Pomfrey, Seamus amd Dora Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Xenophilus  
Lovegood. Lovegood is here to watch over his daughter. We also are housing.." Severus sighed and held the bringe of his nose, "Sirius Black and Mollie.. Weasley. Poppy's  
Here to see Black and Weasley stay whole."

"Sirius Black and Prewitt?" Jethro responded, consciencely-fighting to keep his voice and rage in check. "When they leave, you're gonna have to fumigate this place."

"We know." Severus and Saeko deadpanned.

"Hopefully, somebody remembered to cuff the Weasle before they brought her here?" Tobias asked, remembering what Ginnie had said on the way up from Washington about her  
mother.

"As much as I wanted her to be?" Severus grumbled "No. The Aurors seem to think Mollie Weasley is no threat!"

"Par for the course." Gibbs sighed. "Well? Let's go in, Tobias! There are SOME people here I actually WANT to see!"

"Right behind you, Jethro!" Fornell replied. Then he chuckled low:

"This is gonna be good."

"Hello, Lucius! Hello, Narcie!" Jethro greeted his cousin and his cousin and his wife with a smile. "Hello, Trixie!" Jethro smiled at Bellatrix and shook her husband's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Rodolphus! Lucius wrote me about you." Then his smile became a scpwl as he saw another familiar face.

"What is the HELL is HE doing here?!"

"Heheh." Sirius laughed weakly. "H'lo, Sargeant Gibbs!"

"Don't 'Hello, Sargeant Giibs' me, Black! I want to know WHAT you're doing here! Last I heard from Harry about you, you were DEAD! Forget how you came back, I want to know  
how you ended up HERE!"

"I'm afraid my cousin's here because od Cissy amd I, Agent Gibbs." Bellatrix smiled. "Whem we all re-appeared in Britian, the Aurors got scared. They didn't know quite what  
to do with Sirius, I think they deared another Black civil-war! So? They stuck him with us! He's our albatross."

"More like your cuckoo!" Jethro growled.

And, Bellatrix Black-LaStrange cackled wildly!

"You, Black, were just as bad as My playboy-cousin, Jimmy Potter! How the HELL you teo became Aurors is beyond me! Although, I have a sneaking suspicion Albus Dumbledor was  
involved in that. Harry told me Aurors were the Police was Wizarding-Britian! So? When did you become the BODYGAURDS of the King of Thieves?!"

"Mow, SEE HERE!" A young woman snapped out. Then, she growled. "I will NOT have you disparaging the Aurors like that! No matter who you are! Who are you, anyway?"

"I am..", Jethro began to speak.

"THIS IS Leroy Jethro GIBBS!" Fornell interrupted. "Senior field-agent for the Naval Criminal Investigrative Service, Mid-Atlantic Coast. And you are...? Nymphadora Tonks? The  
FBI recieved your dossier just before closing-time, today. You were a junior-agent of the Aurors at the time of your death? Retired?"

"I was.." The young Auror growled.

"Easy, Dora." Seamus tried to sooth his mate down.

"'Nymphadora'?" Gibbs asked quizzically. "Who in the hell names their daughter THAT?!"

"Witches." Dora and Seamus sighed dejectedly.

"The ones who named you still alive, Dora?" Jethro asked, taking his cue on the young woman's name from Seamus.

"No." Dora replied.

"They best hope they don't run into mom and dad, then!" Jethro chuckled. "Dad considers naming a child like that a form of abuse! Anyway! You were a junior-Auror? Who trained you?"

"Alistaire Moody!" Dora snapped out, ready to defend her mentor!

"'Mad-eye' Moody?" Gibbs responded. "Harry wrote me about him! As much as his still loves Sirius, Harry told me he thought Moody was the most-thorough and -honest Aurors in Britian!"  
Then, Gibbs' easy-smile disappeared. "Unfortunetly? Even honest smf thoutough detectives get thrown off-the-trail by false-clues."

"But! We were going after a MURDERER!" Dora practically screamed. "A MONSTER!"

"I think Gibbs knows that, Dora." Seamus tried to placate his wife.

"A Monster of who's making, Dora?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"But? HE tried to kill Harry!" Dora glared at Gibbs.

"Harry doesn't seem to think so!" Gibbs shook his head. "Not any more."

"But, Voldemorte's EVIL!" Dora sputtered He killed his own FAMILY! His flesh-and-BLOOD!"

"Heard about that," Gibbs admitted. "From Harry and from Severus. All the adults of the Valdemorte Clan.. in their castle and on their estate. How many were there in total, Severus?"

"Ten in total, Agent Gibbs!" Snape recounted figured from the past. "The matriarch of the clan, and Voldemorte's grandparents. And his four uncles and three aunts."

"And Valdemortes?" Gibbs asked lazily. "No Riddles?"

"None, Agent Gibbs!" Snape answered with a smile. "At least," Snape's smile disppeared, "not at first."

"So Harry weote me!" Gibbs said.

"I BEG you pardon!" Mollie Weasley spoke in as imperious a tomes as she could. "WHY would Harry Potter write a MUGGLE about the wizarding-world?"

"You can beg all you what to, Mollie!" Gibbs chuckled darkly. "It won't help you, here. As for why my cousin would write me? He felt he no longer had anyone to confide in in Britian!  
Rule No. 35 - Always watch the Watchers!"

"Rules?" Mollie spun around as if blind. "What rules?"

"My rules, Mollie!" Jethro answered. "Good rules to work by. And live by! There's also Rule no. 36 - If it feels like you're being played, you are! Old Dumbledor? It felt as if he played so many people so often, I wonder if I made that rule with him in mind! So did Harry."

"Two rules the Deatheaters knew well, Jethro!" Bellatrix half-purred and half-cackled. "Even if we did not write them down and number them! Why we adopted Severus like we did! We knew he was watching us! But? We also knew he was watching Dumbledor!"

"You were a BLEEDIN' Triple-agent?" Mollie screeched. "How COULD you?"

"Simple." Severus answered the woman in s bored-tone. "I never trusted the scarecrow! He had his own agenda."

And, Sirius gave a sharp, hardy laugh that sounde lihe a dog's bark.

"And, what about you and James, Sirius?" Gibbs turned a herd-face and stare to the former-Auror. "When did you get a clue to Dumbledor wasn't the White-Wizard he claimed to be? And, did my cousin ever clue-in on him?"

"Oh, we were starting to 'clue-in' on his ass quickly, Jethro.. er, Agent Gibbs! The way he kept showing off reportedly stolen-items lead me and Jamie to believe that Old Dumbles was a thief, in deed! And, the worst kind. Never even bothered to purge the darkest of the magicks in the items. Thought he could conquer them and us them! Power-hungry fool. But, then, James was killed before we could lay-out our case. And, I let myself get herded-off to Azkaban! Everyone in the White-Party kept saying, 'Don't worry, Mate! Dumbledor will see you're cleared!' Hmph! He never did! Not that I really expected him to."

"So?" Jethro asked Sirius, "What kept the Aurors from arresting him for theft, at least?"

"You know as good as I do, Gibbs!" Sirius growled. "The scarecrow's fame at defeating Valdemorte made him damned-near untouchable! You had to be VERY SURE of what you had against  
him.. and a DAMNED good counter-curse!"

"Sirius! How can you even THINK that?" Mollie screeched. "Old Albus was a HERO! He...!"

"Only defeated a 'Monster' he created, Prewitt!" Gibbs shot out. "And, if your 'Hero' defeated Valdemorte the first time? Why the HELL did he need my cousin the SECOND time?!"

"Wll...? I.. don't know?" Mollie gasped and stammered. "I'm sure he.. had his reasons.. he.. is Albus..."

"Because he wanted my cousin's fame to extend his miserable life and power with." Gibbs countered. "Amd his inheritance to feed you and his other pet-syncophants with!"

"Now.. see here.. Agent Gibbs! That no way to talk to me!" Mollie exploded. "I'm an Agent of the Wizengamot!"

"AH! The Wizengamot!" Tobias Fornell chuckled. "I wondered when someone would bring that group of outlaws up!"

Every head turned to the FBI Agent.

"'Outlaws' Tobias?" Jeethro grinned, turning his gaze back to Mollie. "Since when?"

"Since thw Wizengamot was dissolved seven years ago, " Tobias answered. "By the hands of Rebert the 8th, the King of Magickal Britian and Ireland, and his cousin, Elizabeth the 1st, Queen of  
Muggle Great Britian and Northern Ireland!"

"And, WHAT does GOOD King Robin know?" Mollie asked in a dismissive manner.

"Enough to keep the Wizengamot on a tight leash!" Tobias answered. "His Majesty has been suspicious of the Wizengamot ever since the end of the first Wizading War. And? According to the letter McAllister sent to my superiors, those suspisions were proven true during the last war! Which is why he, with the aide of his cousin's hand, outlawed the whole damned bunch!"

"Just a bunch od greedy investors," Gibbs commected, "like The London Company that was chartered to settle Virginia."

Jethro than turned to a small unassuming-looking gentleman:

"You're Peter Pettigrew?"

"I am Pettigrew, Gunnery-Sargeant Gibbs!" Peter straightened-up and saluted.

"At ease. Mr. Pettigrew." Jethro said. "We're not on military-property, and I'm only an enlisted-man. You were one of my cousins friends, at one time?"

"Yes, Sir!" Peter affirmed with a quick-nod. "And, I was the one they told their secret to. About where they went inro hiding."

"And, you told Valdemorte?" Gibbs asked Pettigrew point-blank.

"I did, sir!" Pater answered.

"You condemned a fellow-Matauder?" Mollie gasped, "And, you proudly ADMIT it?"

"I told Tom Riddle," Peter countered, wrinkling his nose at the offensive redhead, "because I FEARED Albus DUMBLEDOR! That black-hearted scarecrow! And, I'd be CAREFUL of the names you claim around here!" Peter looked to Sirius and then Saemus. "Particularly, 'Marauder'!"

"You seem to know a bit about me, Pettigrew!" Gibbs said warily.

"Master Lucius Malfoy explained to me, once," Pettigrew answered Gibbs, "why he looked over a young Jewess in the Hebrides, a Miss Kathryn Pryde?"

Jethro then nodded to both Peter and Lucius.

"What's this about young Pryde and the name "Marauders', Jethro?" Sirius asked a bit quietly.

"Kathryn's my cousin, Sirius!" Gibbs explained "As a member of the X-Men, the Shadowcat, she was attacked by a group of mutants who called themselves 'The Marauders'!  
A mutant-eskimo by the name of 'Harpoon' threw an energy-spear at her that fried her powers to the point that using them almost killed her! While she was recovering on Muire Island,  
Lucius started watching over her. Even with the problems the Malfoys were in. Thank you, Lucius."

"You do what you do for family, Jethro." Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Oh." Sirius said, apologetically. "Sorry about that, Jethro. This old dog will watch his tongue."

"What does this 'Kathryn Pryde' have to do with OUR current-situation?!" Mollie asked in a haughty-manner.

"Nothing." Gibbs' answer was deceptively calm. "Just explaining something to Sirius! And, I'd be careful how I spoke, Peewitt! Idon't doubt the factuality of what Agent Fornell  
just said! It sounds like the UMSA is not happy to have you here, and the only way King Ronert and Queen Elizabeth will take you back in in chains."

"WHAT?!" Mollie Weasley flared. "I have been INSULTED! I have NEVER been..!" And ahe started to pull forth her wand.

In an instant, Gibbs took the wand from the lady's grasp, having twisted her wrist! The pain of the twist broke Weasley's concentration.

"Rule 16." Gibbs said. "If someone thinks they have the upper-hand? Break it! I'll keep this until we get back to Washington."

"Mollie Weasley, nee Prewitt?" Severus said. "I an quite sure that, whhen we DO get to Washington, someone of the UMSA-State-Department will be VERY glad to see you!"

"In irons, most likely." Saeko bowed.

About that time, there was a knock at the Snapes' door.

"Hello, !" Harry asked at the door. "May we come in?"

"Hai! Come in, Harold-Sama!" Saeko smiled. "How is everyone?"

"Most of us are fine, except for the Wizengamot's spy!" Harry grinned.

"Nurse Pomfrey, I presume" Emily introduced herself to the Medi-witch. "I am Emily Fornell! I am Agent Tobias Fornell's daughter."

"Yes, Yes!" Poppy smiled. "Severus and Saeko have told me about you! You are a friend of their daughter, Ami? And of her friends?"

"Of Usagi, Hotaru, and Naru?" Emily answered with a smile. "Yes! Anyway, we have a problem. A certain - redhead - is suffering a bit of a breakdown!"

"Certain - redheads," Poppy glared at Mollie, "can be a problem! And, have been known to give breakdowns! Any idea how he got his?"

"He keeps babbling about 'Pensives' and "Howlers'. Nurse Pomfrey!" Emily gave her most-innocent smile.

And Tobias Fornell tried his best to swallow a laugh.

"She's your daughter, Tobias", Gibbs rumbles out low.

"I know...!" Fornell gave out a couple of soft hoots. "McAllister's letter explained things like pensives and howlers. I almost feel sorry for the red-headed jack-ass!"

"Not me." Jethro spoke. "He got off easy! You did give your gun to Emily, didn't you?"

Tobias nodded his head, still grinning devilishly.

Meanwhile, Poppy Pomfrey and Saeko Mizuno-Snape were busy leading Ronald Weasley to a bedroom.


	6. Rear Area 06

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 5

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

This is Chapter 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Chacarcators are not mine. The characters rom "NCIS" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

Harry Pottter, Draco Malfoy, snd nine other young people, including Emily Fornell, lie prone on a riflr-range, with Leroy  
Jethro Gibbs coaching them! Tobias Fornell, Severus Snape, Saeko Mizuno-Snape, and the rest of the older-adults and Ronald watch from the sidelines.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

REAR-AREA - in military terms, an area away from the fron't line, used for R-and-R (Rest-and Relaxation).

Saturday morning in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, found Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias Fornell, and his troop of self-proclaimed "Magic-Scouts" (plus two) heading toward the house of Severus and Saeko Snape and their daughter, Ami.

"Ohayo, Gibb-Sama!" Saeko smiled when she answered the door. "Ohayo, Fornell-Otousan! Come in, please!"

"Arigatounissai!" Emily bowed to the Snapes. "We thought you might prefer some... some... er, hm... some.. 'muggle'.. company.. for breakfast?"

"I am proud of you!" Saeko smiled and nodded to Emily. "Fought back urge to say 'normal' or 'saner'! Father and mother raised you right!"

"We tried!" Tobias laughed nervously. "Not easy to do in Washington!"

"Not easy to do in Tokyo!" Saeko responded.

"Not easy to do, anywhere, these days." Severus sadly concurred.

"Well?" Emily reacted nervously. "'Normal' and 'Sane' are both... relative-terms?"

"Well, Emily?" Gibbs sighed and chuckled sadly. "About half the people here ARE my relatives!"

"Damnit, Jetho!" Fornell smiled broadly. "It takes a big man to confess to that mess!"

And, those who could hear them would have heard three ghosts giggling.

"Well, Tobias?" Jethro smiled sheepishly. "Somebody has to claim them."

"No, they don't." Severus and Saeko deadpanned as they turned to the inner-rooms.

And, five ghosts went into a laugh-riot!

"Well? Come this way, then!" Severus spoke. "The inmates are still in the assylem! We could use some help in the kitchen?"

"Speaking of the Inmates?" Gibbs asked as he and Fornaaell and th young-wizards were lead around the house to the kitchen.  
"How are they holding up?"

"Poppy has her hands full." Severus chuckled wrily. "Yes. Molly Weasley is wanting to kill Sirius Black!"

"Black is ready to kill Weasle dano!" Saeko interjected. "Nurse is caught in middle! Poor Poppy. Suggested she bring  
morphine to put fighters to sleep! At least, until whoever has of questions them, questions them! Hai!"

"Is that why we're going around the outside of your house, Professor Snape?" Heroine asked. "To keep from being drawn into  
that chicken-fight?"

"As far as Jethro and Tobias are concerned, Mrs. Malfoy?" Secerus sighed. "Yes. But? The LADY Weasel still blames you, Draco,  
and the Potters for putting Little Lord Weasel in Bluebird-One! And? As an aside? You get a LARGE 'Thank-you' from the REST of us!"

"What about Mrs. Lupin?" Jethro asked. "She still pissed-off by our dicussion last night?"

"Mount DORA has been surprisingly-quiet, this morning, Jethro." Severus smiled.

"You mean Gibbs was able to get something through that she-wolf's HEAD?!" Fornell asked. "The way she was defending Dumbledore?  
I thought getting through to her would be an impossibility!"

"You're right, Mr. Fornell!" Severus sighed. "Even Sargeant GIBBS could not get through the thick-cranium of Nymphedora TONKS-Lupin! Not by himself. Fortunately? Her husband was able to reason with her. Remus is not so BLINDED by old friendships as to not see what was inside a man! Even the 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin'!"

"Even loved the grand-titles when I had the displeasure of meeting 'im!" Gibbs growled.

"Always easy to stroke an insane ego!" Severus lamented. "Unfortunately, the more you stroke it, the more insane it gets."

"Ain't that the truth." Gibbs sighed. "And, Mollie Prewitt Weasley is just like the old scarecrow!"

"Enough like him to cause more than her share of trouble, Jethro!" Snape lamented.

""Thought of having her over for dinner, sometime!" Saeko growled, then whimpered. "Severus say neither he nor Poppy have antidote  
for meat THAT teinted!"

Having said that, the assymbled-group made it way into the dining-room and kitchen.

"THERE YOU ARE, GUNNERY-SARGEANT GIBBS!" Mollie Weasley screamed out, much to the chagrin of everyone else within hearing-range.  
Which, Gibbs calculated, was two blocks around the house.

"By .. the.. gods!" Dora whimpered to Remus. "What abuse did the Weaslry children have to take when that woman sent a Howler?"

"You have no idea!" Poppy replied sadly.

"Quiet, Prewitt!" Snape warned. "You shatter it? You pay to have it repaired of replaced! Even MY protective-spells have their limits."

Mollie just glared at the Snapes.

"Glare does not frighten me, Weasel!" Saeko countered with a smile. "Am not stone, yet. How many glares is it dano?"

With a defeated huff, Mollie Weasley turned her glare on Gibbs. "Your DEMONS-for-cousins have HEXED my little boy! He's not the boy he usded to be! Keeps crying about how we've made a mistake! Prewitts DON'T make mistakes!"

"You mean the Prewitts don't own ever up to them." Gibbs glared right back at the woman.

And, Mollie blinked.

"Mistake Number ONE was coming here as an Agent for the OLD Dumbledor-owned Wizengamot!" Gibbs said. "You AND your son!"

"Mistake Number Two was Ron Weasley calling down the name of Albus Dumbledore in what has come to be hostile-territory." Fornell replied with a smirk.

"'Hostile-territory'?!" Mollie sniffed. "Pre-pre-prePOSTerous! America was never even IN the Wizarding-Wars! The land DECLARED it's neutrality!" She spoke the last word with a particular disgust. "Besides, Albus is a HERO, he is!"

"Tell that to exactly two-thirds of the refugees from Britian's Wizarding-Wars who came here!" Tobias retorted. "The UMSA gave us their files when they asked for the Beauraeu's help! America was seen as a refuge because OUR witches and wizards STAYED neutral! AND, they DEMANDED that the families that fled here keep their troubles in EUROPE! The British were more than happy to agree to that. Seems the 'side-of-light' proved to be as distructive as 'the-side-of-darkness'. And, Dumbledore lead the 'Side-of-Light'."

"What winds up happening in most wars, Tobias." Gibbs sighed.

"But.. but.." Mollie sputtered like an outboard motor. "But.. what about my SON, and what that DEMON-boY allie of the MALFOYS had done to him?"

"MY husbans is NO demon.. Mrs. Weasley!" Ginerva Weasley flared up at her mother. "Quite unlike YOU and Ronald! Standing beside the darkest, most-conniving wizard in history. Setting-up my husband to be sacrificed.. or? targeted as the next Dark Lord."

"GINERVA WEASLRY!" Mollie screeched. "Such LANGUAGE!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Jethro grinned.

Mollied didn't react to Jethro's barb, still glaring st Ginerva. "You are NO daughter of MINE, Ginerva!"

"I thank you, Mollie Prewitt," Ginnie smiled sweetly, "For loosing that albatross from around my neck."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" Mollie screamed. "That's IT! Nurse POMFREY?! I'm going for a walk! I need a change of SCENERY!"

"Might I suggest Bluebird-One?" Jethro quipped.

With a indignant-sniff, Mollie Weasley, nee Prewitt, walked defiently out of the house.

"Kreature!" Lucius Malfoy ordered. "Go and follow Mrs. Weasley! See that she comes to no harm."

"Does Kreature HAVE yo, sir?" The house-elf asked. "The world is BETTER off without her, isn't it?"

"It is, Kreature!" Harry answered. "Unfortunately? She cnnot be allowed to die on this side of the Atlantic. That would only bring the whole bleeding Wizengamot here!"

"Which would start a war nobody in their right-mind wants." Draco answered.

"Understaood!" Kreature sresponded, and went to shadow Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay!" Jethro Gibbs growled-out low. "I'm not waiting around for an AWOL spy to return. Who wants breakfast?"

Sonn, everyone was eating from wear they could, including Ron Weasley (under the watchful eyes of Harry, Draco, Hermoine, and Ginnie)!

"What's the plan for today, Jethro!" Severus asked.

"'Jethro'?" Sirius asked, as Saemus and Dara looked on.

"You've forgotten, Sirius?" Gibbs easily smiled. "Severus was as much Shannon's friend as Lily was!"

Sirius let a not-quite-so-sad smile grace his lips. "Sorry, Jethro! Guess I had forgotten?"

"Pardon me, Gunnery-Sargeant?" Dora cut in to the conversation, "'Shannon'?"

"My late-wife!" Gibbs answered after swallowing some pancake. "And, Lily's cousin!"

Jethro then turned his attention back to Snape: "As for my plans, today, Severus? Up UNTIL Prewitt AWOL'd, I had though of taking Harry and Draco to visit mom and dad, and Shannon and Kelly, before I took then over to the rifle-range! They practiced with their side-arms at the Naval-Yard! And? Were so good with them, I thought I'd see how they handled rifles?"

"'Rifles?'", Nymphadora looked up and asked Jethro.

"Long, hollow, metals tubes with mechanisms to fire profectiles from, Mrs. Lupin!" Agent Fornell retorted.

And the Malfoys and LeStranges tried their best to swallow their snickers.

"I KNOW what Ia rifle is, Agent Fornell." Dora did her best not to growl. "I am NOT that ingorant of muggle-technology."

"Then, from what I've read from intelligence via the UMSA." Fornell smiled in sympathy, "you're one of the few Bitish Aurors that aren't!"

Now, it was Sirius's turn to laugh, or bark and howl!

"Unfortunately, Agent Fornell?" Dora sighed dejectedly, "you're quite right! The only two that I KNOW are firearms-proficient are myself.. and Sirius Black!"

"Harry's my cousin, !" Gibbs said after a sip of coffee. "Last time he was here? I made sure he learned about firearms!  
Best back-up to have against a rogue-wizrd. My guess? Lusius had the same idea for Draco! And? It seem they taught they friends their value?"

Halfway-through breakfast, and breakfast-conversation, a knock was heard at the kitchen-door:

"Come in, Kreature!" Saeko answered the door "Hello, Dobbie!" Mrs. Snape then looked to a exhausted Mollie Weasley. "Bring potato-sack in with you."

Gibbs' reacted to the overheard-conversation.

"Hello, Kreature! Good to see you, Dobbie! Harry told me you returned, too. What happened to Prewitt?"

"Stunned by elven-magic, Gunnery-Sargeant!" Kreature proudly responded. "Before she could use Port-Key!"

"A PORT-KEY!" Gibbs almost explode. "Where was it found?"

"Five kilometers on roas heading east, Gunnery-Sargeant Gibbs!" Dobbie saluted. "Dobbie was told of Master Harry's cousin."

"Hidden Port-Key!" Gibbs hrumbled. "One I'd bet the UMSA doesm't know about, yet?"

"But, they will," Harry swore, "soon enough!"

"'Port-keys'?" Tobias Fornell asked as Emily's eyes shot up to attention. "I remember reading about them in the letter from the UMSA! Only mentioned what that were used for and that they were a restricted-item! A teleportation-device?"

"'Restricted', Agent Fornell," Bellatrix explained to the F.B. , "because you can never tell who's using a port-key, or what their intentions are, until it's too late to DO anything about it!"

"Some of us were thinking about using a port-key to get here and finding transpoertation the rest of the way here," Narcissa said, looking at Sirius, "but? Furtunately, my husband and Severus argued against it! The UMSA probably would have buried us in the deepest hole they could find."

"More than likely, Cissa." Gibbs smiled dangerously.

"How many 'registered' Port-Keys are there in the States, Jethro?" Fornall asked. "How many does the Magickal States of America have to guard?"

"Salem, Nassachusetts!" Gibbs started counting them off, "Brooklyn Naval Yard, Point Comfort, Virginia, Charleston, South Carolina, San Augustine, Florida, New Orleans, San Francisco, and Sitka! Eight, that they know of."

"And what about the 'un-registered' ones, Agent Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"From what I've been told?" Gibbs answered loud enough for a waking Mollie Weasly to hear and understand. "The Port-keys are distroyed, and the ones caught trying to use them are tried and treated as an invading-army! Or? As spies!"

"Kind of like the Mormons the way~" Tobias Fornell chuckled. "Aftr the trial and conviction? They take you to the scene of the crime - or, rather, of the port-key - and hang you for the nearest-tree! At least? That is how MY counter-part explained it. Then? After the execution? They destroy the port-key!"

Mollie shivered and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Are you cold.. gander?" Saeko asked Mollie.

"What did the Port-key look like, Kreature?" Gibbs asked the house-elf.

"Salibury chalk, Gunnery-Sargeant!" The house-elf answered. "A rounded block, 12 inxhes by 8, and 6 inches tall!"

Gibbs looked over at Lucius' face, his otherwise-pale features redden with rage:

"Someone wants to frame you, Luke." Gibbs sighed, "the stone probably came from your property.

"Of THAT, my cousin?" Lucius growed slowly and dangerously, "I have no doubt!"

"Does Lucius have the kind of magic to make those things, Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"Nah!" Jethro chuckled. "No witch or wizard can, from what I've bben told, dark or light! Once he knew that Lily was pregnant with Harry? James sent me a letter! First letter in ... years. He told me he was afraid of his child getting caught up in the wars, and afraid of me being used by either side to get to Harry! That when he explained how most witches and wizards got around. He made sure I especially knew about port-keys! Last Letter I ever got from James! Figured somebody had him scared. Anyway, human-magic can't produce a port-key! Only elven-magic can!"

"Elven-magic, huh? That why the other elf is here?" Fornell looked at Dobbie. "You? Dobbie? To clear the Malfoys of this?"

"Yes, sir, Aent Fornell! Before becoming Master Harry's house-elf. Dobbie was elf of House-Malfoy! Kreature told Dobbie of port-key, said someone who knew elven-magics had to travel through key! Dobbie traveled through port and sniffed! Never smell Malfoy-house. Knows who Dobbie did smell! Elves of house-Dumbeldor!"

"Damn his soul.." Harry spat out a curse. "He probably put this here the last time I was here! Probably thought he's use it to get rid of you, Jethro! Head-Master had a rather nasty habit of letting me find a little bit of light in my life, then steal it away, permenently!"

"I don't doubt that WAS his plan, Harry!" Gibbs grinned. "But, he didn't know me that well!" Turning around to Mollie, he added:

"Neither do his allies."

After breakfast, Gibbs checked the rifles of the young-adults. "I want you to check these yourselves... when we get to the rifle-range! I wanted to go see Mom and Dad, and Shannon and Kelly, first, but? I think what we've all learned this morning has put many of us on edge! I know I to fire a few rounds.. unfortunely, Dumbledore isn't sround to receive them!"

Once the entire-group got to the rifle-range and examined and cleaned their wepons, eleven young people lined-up to fire:

Are you very good at this, Miss Fornell?" Hermoine asked Emily.

"Better with a handgun," Emily blushed, "But? I manage. Dad and Agent Gibbs have been my teachers!"

"Alright!" Gibbs ordereed from behind and to the right of the shooters. "These are the first of three targets for each of you! Each of you will be shooting from the three standard-positions: Prone, knealing, and upright. You will have two clips of ammunition to start shooting with for each target! Shooting will be finished when you are emptied of ammo! Shooters on your marks.. NOW!""

The groups of young wizards and witches, plus Emily Fornell and Dudley Dursley, got flat on the ground as ordered.

"Ready!" Jethro then gave the command. "FIRE!"

And the day erupted in rifle-fire!


	7. Rear Area 07

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 7

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-

This is Chapter 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters rom "NCIS" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

The Elevator Door open to the entrance to the NCRT-Bullpen, showing Hettie Lange and Owen Granger waiting in the foyer.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT-

After the target-prctice was over, Gibbs, Fornell, the Lupins and Sirius Black stood around and analysed the targets:

"These rounds are bleeding-fanTASTIC!" Dora breathed out. "Your pup, Agent Fornell, I can understand, with gaurdians as yourself and Agent Gibbs! But, Harry and Draco and the rest? Utterly Fantastic! Especially, considering what the Magical-world THINKS of Muggle-devices."

"MOST of the WIZARDING-world, Mrs. Lupin," Belletrix cackled as she had overheard Dora, "are Bleeding fools! Heheh! I think we both know that."

"As much as I hate to agree with my psycho-sister, Dora?" Sirius smirked at Bella than gave her a wink, "I have to agree with her,  
there!"

"I'd watch who I was calling a 'Psycho', Psycho." Bellatrix growled low, then giggled. "YOU were the one who decided to chase Regulus through the cauldron! Weren't you?"

"And, how did that wind up, Sirius?" Gibbs grinned and chuckled lightly. "Ever find Regulus on the other side?"

"Oh," Sirius gave a long low howl, "I found my idiot-brother wondering the ring of Pergatory, all right! And, I gave his nose a MOST-DELICOUS punch!" He then gave a low, almost manacing chuckle. "The dark-idiot STILL can't take a hit."

"Never could in life," Gibbs mumbled, "why should he in death? Always loved starting fights.. never could finish'em."

"How many of your family were that bad, Jethro?" Tobias Fornell asked with a grin.

"Fortunately, Tobias?" Gibbs smirked. "Only a few!"

"What I want to know, Gunnery-Sargeant Gibbs?" Dora asked as she continued studying the targets, "is how they got so good with their weapons? Did Draco spend any time on this side of the pond?"

"He spent a little time here, Miss Lupin!" Jethro explained. "Not as much as Harry did, however. And? Harry wasn't around here as much as he needed to be! You want to find out who trained them? Ask Lucius."

Dora and Seamus turned their eyes to the elder Malfoy.

"My father spend some time at Sandhurst, after Hogwarts." Lucius smiled, as did Narcissa. "I Thought that Draco might enjoy finishing-up where Jethro started! The same with Master Harry! He IS family, after all is said and done!"

"I bet that made more than a few Magicals turn there heads, if Mollie was any indication!" Gibbs chuckled.

"THAT is putting it VERY mildly, Jethro!" Luciuus cakled. "' A PURE-BLOOD.. a DEATH-EATER? Teaching their heirs MUGGLE-ways?"

"Best thing that happened to my son!" Narcissa smiled. "As marrying Lucius was the BEST thing that happened to me!  
My brach of the great family Black tended toward the darkest-aspects of the Purebloods! I was actually SURPRISED when Lucius  
TOLD me that he had muggle-relations he watch watched over to protect! Pleasantly-surprised." Narcissa than frowned. "Quite  
unlike the Blacks."

"Old Walburga could get under anyone's skin!" Sirius groused. "Muggle-born AND Pure-blood!"

"Your mother and OUR father, both, Sirius!" Narcissa lamented.

"That's the truth times two, Cissy!" Bellatrix cackled. "Cygnus BLACK! The damned TIP of the Black Mountain! But? Aunt Walburga was not too far below the summit, herself!"

"So Lucius told me, Bella." Jethro chuckled. "I think he was trying his best to explain the brothers Sirius and Regulus! As much as I disliked you, Sirius? I probably would have gladly gone to jail for killing your bother! And? I only saw him twice, growing up!"

"Believe me - Jethro!" Sirius grinned hungrily. "You would've been in a VERY long line, for THAT pleasure!"

"Well? Where to, now, Jethro?" Harry asked, a smile on his face. At least a few things seemed to be righting themselves in Magical-Britian.

At the moment.

"Well, Harry?" Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we'd go and seen mom and dad and my girls, before it gets too late  
in the day. Gotta start on supper, soon."

Soon, the party was at the graves of the Gibbs.

"Quite a memorial, Jethro!" Harry smiled ad he commented on the smal piles of stones. "Friends?"

"Mostly family, Harry!" Gibbs responded. "But,yeah, dad had alot of friends!"

"Not only me, Jethro!" Jackson Gibbs appered in front of the assembly. "Alot of people remember Anne! And, Shannon and Kelly!"

"Of that I'm sure, Dad!" Gibbs smiled. "Let me guess: Illinois, Colorado, Kentucky, Arizona, Nevada, Sibiria, Scotland, Wales,  
Spain.."

"Hong Kong, Japan, South Carolina.. and a few other places?" Jackson smiled. "You guess good, Jethro!"

"My Marine has always been a smart one" Shannon spoke as she appeared wirh Shannon and Anne.

"Can't argue with that one, Shannon!" Jethro grinned. "How have you and Kelly been?"

"Been good," Shannon smiled, "Just missing our Marine. Hello, Sirius! Ah, where's your bizarre brother, Regulus?"

"Running for his afterlife, Shannon!" Sirius laughed.

"I THOUGHT I heard some familiar screams!" Shannon tried to wear the most angelic-smile she could. It didn't work. "Always wondered about some of Jethro's kin!"

"You weren't the other one, Shannon!" Jethro laughed.

"Hey, Emily?" Kelly asked, "Who's the redhead trapped between Ami's parents?"

"Oh," Emily tried not to even giggle, "the woman trying to not use the bathroom on herself? I'd - like - to introduce Mollie Weasley, Ron's mom."

"I don't like you." Kelly and Shannon said directly to Mollie.

"Join the quay, my ladies!" Sirius grinned. "Prewitts have a way of growing on you!"

"Like moss?" Kelly asked.

"I think more like a strangler-fig!" Shannon quipped.

"Nah. The lady's no strangler-fig!" Jackson responded. "She's more like kudzu!"

And Jethro and Tobias tried not to laugh.

"Why, I have NEVER been so INSULTED!" Mollie huffed.

"You have not been listening, lately, have you" Saeko and Severus unisonned in bored tones.

"You don't want to be insulted, Mrs. Weasley?" Jackson spoke up. "I know a place where you won't be insulted."

"Bluebird-One?" Anne asked.

"Bluebird-One." Jackson affirmed.

And, Mollie huffed, again, as Ronald whimpered.

This time, Jethro allowed himself a small chuckle. And, Tobias smiled.

"I will remind you that I AM an IMPORTANT member of the Wizengamot!" Mollie puffed up like a sage-grouse in display-mode.

"And, if you keep saying that, Prewitt?" Jethro groused. "Someone here in America is going to get really tired of you!"

"Someone already is, Jethro!" Leon Vance, in a trenchcoat, called from the back of the group between two gentlemsn in regal-looking  
robes and pointed-hats.

"Hello, Leon!" Gibbs smiled and saluted. "Hello, Colonal McAllister! Hllo, President McKellar! I can guess why you're here?"

Jethro glanced to Mollie.

"We - felt - the activation of an illegal port-key, Gunnery-Sargeant Gibbs!" President McKellar responded. "Approximately.. three hours ago!"

"Breakfast-time!" Sirius grinned, as dif his cousins.

"About the time Mollie went for her walk." Gibbs remembered.

"Ah.. Madame Weasley!" McAllister grinned hungrily. "Just the person we thought we'd run into."

"Where the pup is?" McKellar sighed, "the bitch will not be far behind."

Mollied sniffed. "Hello.. gentle-wizards? The... Wizengamot? Sends its regards?"

"Not very high ones..", McAllister sighed, "I'm sure."

"As we send our regards," McKellar responded with a smile, "O Agent of the Wizengamot! And how is His Majesty, Good King Robert?"

That shut Mollie up, as she remembered that The UNSA was more of an allie of the King than of the Wizengamot!

"Thank you, Gentlemen!" Fornell Chuckled. "I was wondering if that bird would ever spot squawking!"

"It IS rare, not hearing her cluck, Tobias!" Jethro replied.

"Jethro?" Harry asked. "Before we leave here, may we.. leave something? For Uncle Jack and Aunt Anne? And Shannon and Kelly?"

"We're here from you and Draco, Harry," Gibbs smiled, "as well as me!"

At Jethro's smilr, Haary, Ginny, Draco, and Hermoine each took out four small stones, and place a stone on each grave.

Luna Lovegood then took out a stone, whispered a simple charm, and shattered the stone into four equal piece.

"A gift," Luna bowed, "From the Lovegood of the Ottery! I never met you in life,but, I've met Sargeant Gibbs!" She smiled as she  
placed a rock on each grave. "If he is any indication? The People aroound him were special!"

"That they were, Luna!" Lucius smiled. "That, they were."

"Alright, Leon!" Gibbs spooke up after the short ceremony. "I'm guessing that, since you, McKellar and McAllister are here? We need to  
get back to Washington A.S.A.P.?"

"Don't worry bout The Yard, Jethro!" Leon grinned. "We.. have some help looking after it! Weren't that crazy about being called to  
Washington, but? They said they had people they wanted to see here, anywaay! Besides, I think President McKellar and Mister McAllister  
would like a little lunch before we head back to Washington? I know I would!"

Aoon, the expanded-party, including Vance's children and nanny, were sitting at the Snape's table, while Jethro was busy in the kitchen.

"I hope you're ready for lunch!" Jethro called out as he wheeled-out the playyer. "Beef and Bison, thanks to Minister MsAliister! And  
Bear, for President McKellar!"

"If the bison for anyone, Misister?" Tobias asked.

"It is, Mr. Fornell!" McAllister smiled. "You and your daughter may indulge!"

"Never had buffalo, before!" Emily smiled. "Thank you, sir!"

"You may find it a bit stronger than beef, child!" McAllister warned. "And? Quite the bit leaner!"

"How'd I do on the bear, Mr. President?" Gibbs asked McKellar. "Been a while since I was called to cook any."

"The beast is delicious, Gunnery Sargeant!" McKellar smiled and raised a toast. "Here's to the Kitchen-Master! This bear's speirit should  
be proud it's body was given so noble a treatment!"

"Not too gamey, I hope?" Jethro grinned.

"Not so, friend Jethro!" McKellar chuckled. "And, even if it were, I would just cut it with Claret!"

"Why are you not eating.. Madame Weasley?" McAllister asked.

"Come! Come, woman! Eat! You, too, Ronald!" McKellar said. "This will not be your last meal!"

"Indeed, not!" MsAllister responded. "'Drumshead Courts-Martials' have been illegal for decades! And? Americans have never been fond of show-trials!"

"Quite unlike Magical Britian!" Sirius and Peter groused, each looking at Mollie.

"Quite true!" McKellar said. "If a trial had been held, here, for Riddle, Lord Valdemorte? Our Witches and Wizards would have DEMANDED that Albus Dumbledor  
sit in the defene-docket right beside him!"

"But.. but.. But?" Mollie started sputtereing like a motorboat. "But... why? Albus was the one who defeaated him! He was Britian's and Wurope's hero!"

"From what I've read and heard, today?" Leon countered. "Most in Europe don't feel that way."

"Well? They just don't know! Or, turned a dead-eye," Mollie huffed, "like America!"

"Oh, they knew, Mrs. Weasley!" Leon said. "I've spent the day reading dossiers! Seems most in Europe knew about the Voldemortes, and knew that Tom Riddle  
did his best to distance himself from his mother's family! In fact, agents at the time in Britain, from Europe AND from America, seems to think that the  
only one who lead Thomas to become as great a wizard as any of the Vaaldemorte was a young Albus Dumbledore! And, given that information? The UMSA declared  
Albus Dumbledoe a threat a put Hogwarts on a Quaranteen-List for any and all American students, as of the year 2000!"

"If that were so?" Mollie sniffed. "Why did the UMSA not intervene in Britian's affairs before 2000?"

"Oh, we wanted to ... Madame!" McKellar chuckled darkly. "Many were already in America from Britian who feared the 'White-Magic'-Party to which Dumbledor belonged,  
and were ready to back King Rort's parents in a war against the Wizengamot! But? Fortunately, a representative of the "Dark-Side" and their choseb-heir, Tom Riddle  
of Valdemorte, persueded us to stay neutraal. He said they wanted to keep America as a refuse for those caught and harned by the coming-war!"

"oh?" Mollie asked, quite shocked at that news. "And, who was that?"

"Abraxas Malfoy!" Jethro smiled into his glass of Bourbon. "Eat up, people! Sounds like R-and-R is going to be cut short by a day!"

"The next day, about mid-day, the Gibbs-caravan, plus a few more cars, pulled into the Washington Naval Yard.

"This place seems busy for a Sunday!" Jethro commented as he exited his car.

"Hiigher-Ups decided to put us on War-Footing, for the forseeable-future, Gibbs!" Leon replied.

"'Higher-ups', Commander Vance?" Jethro asked.

"WAY above our pay-grades, Sgennt Gibbs." Leon sighed.

Jethro silently cursed.

"My thoughts, exactly, Jethro!" Leon responded, reading Gibbs' lips.

"At least, I have an idea who's here!" Jethro chuckled lightly. "Recognized the extra-cars!"

"Said this is their only refuge wheen in Washington!" Leon said.

"It would be." Gibbs grinned. "Only reason they're here?"

"No." Vance replied. "They have to appear before Committees this coming week."

"The Senshi-trial is wrapping-up?" Gibbs commented.

"And the X-Men's trial is just getting underway!" Vance affirmed.

"Harry? Draco?" Gibbs announce, with an apologetic-lokk to Lucius and the Sisters Black, "When we get to the bullpen, I want you to  
accompany the adults to reassure them! MxKellar and McAllister may want them to go into our holding-cells, temporarily!"

"That is... quite alright... Gunnery-Sarrgeant Gibbs!" UMSA-President McKellar spoke up. "McAllister and I..."

He glanced hungrily at the Weasleys.

"We alread HAVE our 'Persons-of-Interest' in this affair."

Mollie looked at the American witches, visibly-distraught.

"Poppy?" Severus asked. "Would you kindly stay with MRS. Weasley? I am.. NOT entirely sure what happened during last night and this  
morning! But? Whatever happened? It has left the poor woman in shock."

"That looks and sound worse thaan shock - Professor Snape." A small, middle-aged woman spoke as the came of the elevator. "That poor  
wretch is babbling and crying! What happened to her?"

"I am not that sure.. Hedwick!" Severus smiled. "But? She rather sounds, according to two reliable witnesses, MUCH like her son did  
a couple of nights ago!"

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer-idiot..", a tall man beside the woman smiled dangerousle. "Especially, if the woman's married-name  
is 'Weasley'."

"It is!" Jethro said with a smille. "Hello, Hettie! Hello, Owen!"

"Hello, Jethro!"

"Hello, Gibbs."


	8. Rear Area 8

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 7

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

The chapter is my fare-thee-well to "Owen Granger" (or the actual start of it), played on "NCIS: Los Angeles" by the late Miguel Ferrar ( 07 Feby 1955 - 19 Jany 2017).

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Abbie makes a call on her cell-phone.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

"Hello, Hettie!" Gibbs said with a smile. "Hello, Owen!"

"Hello, Jethro!"

"Hello, Gibbs."

"Here to talk to our guests?" Gibbs asked.

"In.. a bit.. Jethro!" Hettie said. "Owen and I thought we should fill you in on other things, first."

"The hearings?" Gibbs guessed. "Thought that might be a reason you two were here in Washington at the same time. Okay, so shoot!"

"Don't tempt me, Gibbs!" Owen Granger grinned. "There are enough idiots to choose from for targets, as it is!"

"I hear you, Owen!" Gibbs sighed.

"Anyway!" Hettie started. "The Senshi-hearings are just about over, Agent Gibbs! The decision will be going to the jury this coming week. I .. am NOT an exprt on juries. But? I.. looks.. like Sailors Venus, Mars, and Uranus will be doing Federal Time! How much? I cannot say. Usagi's asking for clemency MAY have shortened Jupiter's prison-time. Or. not? Sailor Neptune, I think, WILL be going to the death-chamber! And? Tokyo seems to be Okay with thaat!"

"What about you, Owen?" Gibbs asked. "What circus brought you into town?"

"Your cousin's charges again Charles Xavier's aSchool for Gifted-Youngsters!" Granger responded. "Been called as a character-witness for one of the government's witnesses."

"Having to defend Max Eisenstadt, again?" Gibbs grinned.

"Not quite, Gibbs! Just explain what brought Max to Washington, and, why he decided to bring the Sentinal-Robots into play on this."

"That may be hard to explain." Gibbs chuckled.

"Not really." Granger smiled easily. "Everybody on the Hill already knows how forthcoming the X=Men were at the Naval Hearing! And saying that, however Max came to bring them, the Sentinals were desrerately-needded! In fact, some of the diplomats here for the Senshi-trail are staying for Xavier's! And? Between you, me, and Hettie? Many of those same diplomates are saying that, when Magneto came up before the World Couurt? Charlie should have been sitting in the docket right beside him!"

"Seems a popular-sentiment?" Gibbs commented.

"Oh.." Hettie mused. "It is, Jethro!"

"Well?" Jethro added. "Thank you for filling me in. Now, all I have to do is wait for Kat's krew to make it back to Washington! And.. now? I believe our guests might be a bit more rready to talk?"

"Oh! I'll talk with my cousin, in time, Jethro!" Hettie smiled and giggled.

"I'll talk with my great-great-niece and her husband, soon enough, Jethro!" Owen grinned, much like a hundry wolf. "Right now? I have a certain Weasle to talk to."

"I... don't think they're in a talkative-mood, Owen!" Jethro mused.

"Ronald Weasley doesn't have to talk, Agent Gibbs," Owen Granger grinned, "just listen."

And Jethro grinned, chuckling low.

"What's wrong, boss?" McGee and DiNozzo asked.

"Ron Weasley." Gibbs almost whispered. "I almost feel sorry for the idiot."

"Paredon, wm, Ronald Weasly! But?" Owen smiled and spoke low. "I need to speak to you! ASAP."

"I have nothing to say to you." Ron sneared "ESAD."

"Then, don't talk, idiot! Just listen!" Granger continued. "And, just as an aside? I'm not afraid of death. Death visits all of us, as the all-mighty Albus Dumbledor proved. I have a feeling I'm not  
long for this world, anyway. So? consider this a warning from a dead-man. If you don't stop harassing my great-great-niece, Hermoine, and her husband? I will haunt you to the last of your pathetically-  
short days! Good day, Ronald! And - sleep well."

As Ron visibly-withered, he turned to his mother:

"Mum? What do I do? I saw it in his eyes. I've just been cursed!"

"Hettie?" Eric Beale asked. "What did Granger just do to the Weasleys? I swear I saw Mollie grow white, and Ron is shaking like a leaf!"

"I am not sure, Mr. Besle, but, I WOULD wager a guess that..?"

"Granger laid a curse on them?" Nell Jones whispered with a small smile.

"That's my guess, dear child!" Hettie chuckly low then sipped her tea. "Now, pardon me, please? I have to talk with Luna?"

"Uncle Owen?" Hermoine whispeered fearfully, "You spoke low enough that most of the room could not hear you. But? Draco and I could! What's wrong?"

"Yes, Mr. Granger, what's wrong? Why did you tell Ronold and his mother that you were dying?"

"Because I am, kids." Granger admitted in a tired voice. "How it will happen? I don't know. I wasn't told. But? I'm sure if you dig deep enough, the Agency'll be involved."

"'Agency', Uncle Owen?" Hermoine caught a sudenly-disappearing breath. "The Central Intelligence Agency? But.. why would the CIA go after you? You've been a loyal countryman!"

"Yes, I have been, Hermoine!" Granger sighed. "But? NCIS has had to deal with many rogue-agents who've wanted to try to carve out their own little niches in the Agency. Their own kingdoms. Often using  
the wrong people. Or, my time may be running out, anyway, from an old operation! One of the first operationa I was put in was helping to keep the Ho Chih Minh Trail cleared along its path in Laos.  
Unfortunately, that was also the time when the US Air Force was using defoliant to strip the jungle of its protective-cover. Turns out, the Human body and Agent Orange don't mix well." Owen gave a  
weak chuckle. "I.. just plan on sticking around long enough to pull off one of two more good deeds."

"What.. did Mr. Granger just say, Aunt Hettie?" Luna asked as she strained her ears. "Oh, bugger! Mr. Granger is as hard to liften to as a ghost!"

"Owen can.. BE that way, Luna!" Hettie grinned. "Even if you're lucky enough to hear him clearly, he can be quite cryptic.. if he WANTS to be! It is a trait that.. keeps.. the best of us alive."

"However? I've seen the reactions of the Weasleys, before." Luna said worriiedly. "That's the reaction someone gets... when they are caught in a dead-man's curse!"

"Oh, dear!" Hettie spoke. "'Dead-Maan's Curse'? I am going to have to ask Owen about that! But? I... BEG of you, Luna! Do not even WHISP this to anyone else. At least? AAny of my team? Owen's a very-  
private man! He will shares his joys with you, and his victories, but never his sorrows!"

"How do you know about them, Aunt Hettie?" Luna asked the older woman.

"I know, because", Hettie breathed in deeply to collect herself, "he has told me! Over the years. You see, Owen is a warrior! And? Sometimes, warriors are sent to places where - even if we win -  
we lose."

Eric and Nell were just staring in the direction of Granger's verbal-warning of the Weasleys and Owen came up to them.

"What - happened - sir?" Eric stammered, as Nell waited for the color to return to her face.

"Weasles took my warning as a curse." Owen said nonchalantly as Nell just numbly nodded agreement. And Hettie allowed herself a soft cackle.

"Was it, Owen?" Gibbs asked as he came to the group. "A curse?"

"A conditional-one, Gibbs!" Granger answered. "Easily-avoided if the young Weasley takes some good-advice!"

"From what my cousins have told me, Owen?" Gibbs sighed. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Unfortunately, Jethro? From what I've been told?" Owen spoke gruffly, "I agree with you. And? That's a shame! No want wants to see 'Died of stupidity' chiseled on their stone! Not even your enemies!  
'He was you greatest-adversary? And he died od a case of dumb-ass? How, then, were you not able to kill him long ago?' But? As it is? The idiot doesn't wise up? He'll be dead in seven years. Oh?  
By the way, Gibbs! Looks like we got another guests in the MRCT-room! And? It looks like McKellar and McAllister KNOW one of them!"

Gibbs turned to look at the new-entrants. "Yeah. And, I know the other one."

"Hello, Captain Turner!" Gibbs saluted the Naval judge. "JAG sent you here, again?"

"As soon as DOD-UMSA leanred fully of what was happening, Sargeant Gibbs!" Turner replied with a salute and handshake. 'With JAG learned that we would be working with the UMSA, I was chosen to help  
coordinte! I'd like you to meet my cousin, Allisinde Turner! Counsil for the JAGUMSA!"

"M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E!" Allisinde smiled and softly sang. "Hello, Sargeant Gibbs! Junior-Inquisitor, Allisinde Turner, reporting for duty!"

"Good day, Captain Turner!" Gibbs returned the salute and chuckled. "The 'Alphabet soup' gets to you, too?"

"Always. Some days, moreso than others!" The UMSA Judge-Advocate replied. "I've been assigned to assist in the pre-trial investigations of Mollie Weasley, nee Prewitt, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Black and Pettigrew?" Gibbs asked the newly-arrived auror. "Are they still under investigation for murder?"

"Only until they can be fully-expuonged of the charged brought against them in Britian!" The American Auror explained. "The Brits gave us Yanks access to their blotters as soon as is was learned this  
group od Death-Eaters, plas Sirius Black, were on their way west across the Atlantic! And? As of now? Magical Britian is pretty well split as to whether of not the gentleman in-question are even GUILTY  
of the murders they were accused of! Mrs. Weasley, unfortunately, has .. managed .. to get in trouble all my herself!"

"Oh, she's good at doing that!" Gibbs grinned mercilessly.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Gibbs called out. "Time to surrender your wands! We will be handling these back to you as soon as the UNSA concludes its primary-investication!"

Most of the assesmled-wizards and -witches dutifully and calmly complied with Gibbs' order.

Most of them.

"I will NEVER give up my wand!" Mollie Weasley huffed as she stared at Eleanore Bishop. "To ANYONE!"

"You, Mrs. Weasley, will either hand over your wand to me," Bishop growled out through a smile, "or? I shall take it.. and break it! Your choice."

"But, YOU can't do that to ME!" Mollie started to screech. "I'm a member of..! Member of... Member of..."

"Black-Cat got your tongue, furball?" The ghost of Mike Franks chuckled mercilessly at Mollie.

"Trying to say something, important, Mrs. Weasley?" Jenny Sheppard said as her ghost materialized in back of the startled witch. "Maybe invoking the Wizengamot? Go ahead! It's not a good idea, but, do it,  
by all means. I'm sure the victims of the Wizengamot would kust love to have another change to target their hurts and rages on you, as an Agent of that body!"

"Please.. oh, please..no?" Mollie whispered. "I beg you, please don't..?"

"Don't do what, Mrs. Weasley?" Owen asked. "No one here, that I can see, wants to torture you! That I can see. However? If you CALL FORTH the almighty Wizengamot? I can't guarantee nothingg will be fired  
at you. Or? What worse could happen if you call for Dumbledor's aid!"

"I don't know what scares me more, Hermoine?" Draco whispered. "Your's great-uncle's inflectionless-warning to Mollie? Or, that expressionless-mask he wore while speaking to her?"

"Magnificient, isn't it?" Hermoine smiled in admiration.

"Well, Gibbs?" Abbie said, "We have all these collected wand, here, and I can examine them for you! Wand-usage builds up over time a personal-history of the user. Rather like reading an ice-core."

"Yes." Gibbs sighed."Harry's explained that to me. "A wand is a personal-extention of a wizard! Told me how a friend of his, Neville Longbottom, was sabotauged at school by his grandmother giving his father's  
wand."

"Ew!" Abbie made a face. "Not good. Did his grandmother even like Neville?"

"From what both Harry aaand Draco have told me?" Gibbs said as he looked closely at a bagged-wand, "the elder Longbottoms were cracked like Humpty=Dumpty."

"Ouch." Abbie replied. "Well, Gibbs? We got a problem! I can read the striations in these wands, but? I can't tell who what they mean, as I haven't been tried."

"Kinda figuered. We know anyone who can anylize wands?" Gibbs asked Abbie Schiutto as the Forensics-Specialist took charge of the wands.

"I do, Gibbs!" Abbie smiled. "But? We may have to wait a day for him to get here."

"'Him', Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"My birth-dad, Gibbs." Abigaile explained.

"Your birth-father." Gibbs grinned. "Didn't know you were able to find him. Schiuttos tell you about him?"

"Yep!" Abbie grinned. "They told me how he made sure that I was adopted by them to keep me safe during the war! Said he's been keepiing up with me ever since1 Said he  
wasn't surprised with I went into Forensics! Or? Disappointed."

"So?" Gibbs smiled easily. "When are we gonna meet him?"

"Soon. Soon." Abbie dialed her cell-phone. "Hello? Yes, you may! This is Abigaile Ollivander. May I speak to Girric Ollivander, please? Thank you."


	9. Rear Area 09

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 7

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Abie Sciutto and Garrick Ollivander start examining a wand under a microscope.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Abbie Schiutto, Agent Gibbs, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Bellatrix Black-Lastange were wandering through the Greyhoound Bus-Terminal Bus-Terminal in Washington:

"Are you sure your father said to meet him, here?" Jethro asked Abbie, scanning the terminal.

"Yes, sir!" Abbie Chirped as she rose on the balls of her feet. "That I did!"

"Why didn't he just apperate from Kennady?" Jethro asked. "Would've been faster."

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Abbie defended her blood-father.

"And why did Ollivander ask for me, Sirius, and Bellatrix to come along?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix replied with a Mona-Lisa smile.

"Again, Harry?" Abbie grinned. "My dad has his reasons."

"Miss Sciutto?" Harry replied. "It is official!" You ARE am Ollivander! You can creep me out as well as old Garric!"

"Thank you, Harold!" Abbie smiled.

"Hello, Abigail!" A voice coming from a tall, cadavernous man announced. "Hello, Sargeant Gibbs! I am - grateful - that my daughter was able to talk you into bringing  
Harry, Sirius, and Bellatrix along! My friends will be very happy to see all of you."

"You brought friends, Ollivander?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Gunnery-Sargeant, I have!" Garric smiled. "They were.. placed.. in my care whilest Madame Lastrange was busying erself in Washington! I THOUGHT that, since I would be needed, here? That, they would be at their best if they stayed in my care! Sargeant Gibbs? May I introduce Frank and Alice Longbottom, and their son, Neville? Frank's mother, Judge Augusta Longbottom? And, Proffessor Minerva McGonigall?" Ladies and Gentlemen? I would like to present Gunnery-Sargent and NCIS-Senior-Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and my daughter , Abigail Aenea Annelis Ollivander, adopted-name 'Sciutto'. I believe you rember the rest of our ensamble."

"What kept you from apperating, dad?" Abbie asked with a grin.

"MOST of us," Garric sighed, "were not quite ready for the experience! Even for witches of legendary-powers, it take a sharp, non-distracted mind to apperate. Especially the greater-distances! And, I highly-doubt that ANY of us did not have weighty-subjects on our minds."

"Hello, Harry!" Neville grabbed Harry's arm to shake his hand. "How have things gone here is America?"

"As well as can be expected, Neville!" Harry replied. "Would have been better, had the Wizengamot left their lap-dogs on their leashes!"

And, Bellatrix cackled.

"Glad to see your parents about, Lord Longbottom!" Harry smiled as he looked to Neville's father. "Or, is it back to 'Heir Longbottom', now?"

"My son is representing the Noble House of Longbottom admirably, Lord Potter!" Frank smiled. "Neither I, nor my mother, see any reason to see Neville step down! We.. just.. had to leave Britian! Home is not home," he and Alice looked towards Bellatrix, "without friends."

"That why you wanted Lastrange to come along, Ollivander?" Gibbs asked, wearing his interrogation-face.

"It is, Gunnery-Sargeant!" The wand-maker replied with a nod. "But? It is a tale told best by the Longbottoms.. and, by Madame McGonigall! And? As the tale may get - quite intersting - and intricate? I suggest we make it safely to the Naval Yard!"

"I hear ya, Ollivander!" Gibbs smiled. "Follow us home!"

"Just one more question? If I may?" Sirius asked, "Why was I asked to come along? Don't get me wrong, 'cause I'm grateful I did! Probably would've died of shock seeing my friends walking around, whole! Thank you, Bella!"

"The reason I aasked Ollivander to see if you couldn't be here with us, Sirius!" Frank Longbottom responded. "was because I wanted to make sure an honest Auror from the old class cauld still be found in Britian - besides Alistair Moody!"

"I know what you mean, Francis!" Sirius grumbled. "Most of them were on Dumbeldore's dole! Not all, mind you! But, most."

"Oh! If I may ask, Sargeant Gibbs?" Frank continued, trying not to make a face, "Where.. is.. Mollie Weasley?"

"The Senior Wizengamot-spy is under sureillaance in the Naval Yard!" Gibbs replied. "After my boss and I got assurences from everyone that she would still be alive when we get back!"

Chuckles and Giggles may the rounds at that last comment.

"And, what of Ron?" Neville asked.

"In recovery!" Harry smirked. "Fromm a rather bad night in a coal mine!"

And, Abbie did her best to stifle a laugh.

"Like mother? Much like son," Minerva scowled, "unfortunately."

"Oh! And, Ms. McGonigall? Judge Longbottom?" Gibbs announced. "Since you're here? When we get to the Yard ? I'm sure my Director and a few other guests will have questions for you concerning a certain Hogwarts' headmaster!"

Soon, the group found themselves back in the Naval Yard.

"Leon?" Gibbs announced as he poked his head into the Director's Office. "Oliivander's here. And, he's brought compnay."

"Company?" Vance asked, as McAllister and McKellar looked up.

"Party of five!" Gibbs Affirmed. "Neville Longbottom, a house-mate of Harry's who he's written me about, and his parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Hogwarts' Professor of Tranformation, Minerva McGonigall, and Magistrate Agatha Longbottom."

"Yes," Vance said, grinning much like the Cheshire-cat, "McAllister and McKellar said they thought they felt something familiar flying into JFK! We will want to speak with the ladies, later! Right now, however? Since we were.. told.. of thhe history between the Longbottoms and Lastrange? I'd like to hear how, exactly, the Longbottoms are here, mobile and obviously lucid!"

"I hear you, Leon!" Gibbs said. "And? How my cousin is involved, which she is! If the reaction of the Longbottoms to her is any indication?"

Gibbs then called downstairs:

"Bellatrix? Would you and Frank and Alice Longbottom came upstairs to the Director's Office? My boss would like to question you."

"Certainly, Jethro!" Bellatrix smiled. "Francis? Alice? We're wanted upstairs? Minerva? Judge Longbottom? Could you come along? You ARE parts of this story!"

"Alright, Mrs. Lastrange?" Vance asked once everyone was seated, "Mr. Longbottom, Nrs. Longbottom? Since since several Deatheaters, particularly you and your husband, Mrs. Lastrange, have showen up on American shores, I have been made privvy to the cases against you! And, I am here, with President McKelar and Liaison McAllister, and my Medical Examiner, Donald Mallard, to try to understand what exactly happened! Because? According to what we've been told? Francis andd Alice Longbottom should still be in Special Wards in St. Mungo's Hospital, London, England."

"Yes, they should be, and would have been," Bellatrix smiled and giggled, "If that had been my plan for them!"

"And, what WAS your plan, Lady Black?" Ducky asked. "All I know is what my cousin has explained to me in her letters! Yes. Luna CHOSE to explain to me the various curses you could have used on the Longbottoms! "The were - no doubt - more-devestating curses to have been used on the Aurors that would haave obliterated their minds!"

"And, Lucius has explained to me how he had been assured the Blacks knew every one of those curses!"

"Oh, we DO, Jethro!" Bellatrix affirmed, " If I had truly wanted the Longbottoms to be true-imbeciles? I would have chosen FAR-more worse than 'Cruciatus'! That curse just put them in such pain, Dr. Mallard, that - over the next few days - I was able to safely cut away their minds, their personalities, that I would be able to safely return them  
to their rightful-owners! At the proper-time."

"And when would that have been, Mrs. Lastrange?" Vance asked at point-black range.

"Once Albus Dumbledore and his war-dogs were dead and buried, Director Vance! It was, afterr, Dumbledore whome we all saw as the REAL enemy, the head string-puller." Belltrix almost spit out. "It was Dumbledore who turned Tom to the dark arts of his family! The curse be on the Valdemortes! And? It was Dumbledore that pitted Harry and Tom! Anyhow!  
Albus Dumbledore's DEATH would have given me the chance to return to SSt. Mungo's, after his hunters were dealt with, but..."

"But?" President McKellar asked.

"Dumbledor had tossed a wildcard into the game!" Bellatrix growled out. "Delores UMBRIDGE! Who should be roasting in HELL right now, instead of just resting in 's!"

"Harry wrote me about her!" Gibbs said. "He thought, at the time, that same was a closet-Deatheater!"

"Believe me, Jethro!" Bellatrix cackled. "Delores Umbridge does not have enough loyalty to be a Deatheater! The only one that witch is loyal to is herself! Unfortunately, even after Umbridge was locked away, there was still trouble! The Cerews were Deatheaters, but, they were Deatheaters that even Tom Riddle. himself, came to fear! And? By thhe time the Cerews came to the head of Hogwarts? The dies were cast! The Battle of Hogwarts started, and I was forced to leave the Longbottoms in St. Mungos."

"Then, you died." Gibbs commented.

"Then, I died." Belatrix sighed. "And, it was a surprise to me that I was allowed to live, again! Never thought that Blacks ever got the privilege. But? Although I could FEEL I still had Frank and Alice with me, I wondered if I still had the ability to put them safely back in their bodies! So? I went to seek out the one witch I KNEW could help me if my endevoure. And? PRAY that she would forgive what I tried to do to her!"

Gibbs looked over to McGonigall:

"You?"

"And, here I thought, when I first saw her, Gunnery-Sargeant, she had come to finish what she started! And, I was just glad to Agatha was stopping to visit with me!"

"Well? Obviously, you didn't try to strike preemptively!" Gibbs noted. "Why was that, McGonigall?"

"Because, Gunnery-Sargeant," Minerva sat up straight and answered. "She came up to me naked of any defences! Not the way I recalled a Death-eater coming at me! I dinna even remember anither of Clan Black coming at me unarmed! Not even Sirius or Nymphadora!"

"Not the way I remember the Blacks, either, Professor McGonigall!" Gibbs smiled into his coffee. "Either Sirius or Regulus. Or, the one time I met Bella and Cissy, when Lucius brought Cissy to Pennsylvania to meet the sqibs of the family! Obviously, Bellatrix explained the reason she came to see you, and Agatha?"

"She did, Gunnery-Sargeant!" McGonigall affirmed as Judge Longbottom solemnly nodded.

"You agreed to help her?" Gibbs asked.

"After Agatha and I examined her, yes!" The Transformations-Professor answered. "After we found out she was telling the truth, and that - even after her death - she was protecting and comforting the minds of Frank and Alice, we both agreed to accompny her to St. Mungo's, to aide in the surgery!"

"And, why was the mind-removal needed, Mrs. Lastrange? Ms. McGonigall? Judge Longbottom?" Vance asked as the American Wizards took notes.

"Because of something we were only able to find out after the Battle of Hogwart, Director Vance!" Agatha Longbottom replied. "Although I am sure the Deaath-eaters had  
their suspisions of the thing! Albus Dumbledore, may his soul rot, had hired assassins to hunt for my son and daughter-in-law! As he had embedded an assassin into the  
safehouse of the Potters! And? When hunting wizards, it is easiest to track their thoughts!"

"Assassins, you say?" Vance spoke, then walked out his door and onto the catwalk:

"Miss Schiutto? I want you and your father to examine Peter Pettigrew's wand carefully! I want to know what, if anything, his wand records of the night Harry Potter's  
parents were murdered! And, as an aside, can abyone in the magical-world tell me what happened to the Wand of Valdemorte?"

"THAT - is the billion-crown question, Lieeutenant Vance!" Rudolfo Lastrange chuckled low. "Everyone tried to find Tom's wand, after he died, Light- and Dark-Sides! Why  
do you need the wand?"

"To help clear-up a mystery," Vance answered, "and, possibly, clear the name of Tom Riddle of Valdemorte! We've just been told that asassins were reportedly after the Longbottoms and Potters! And, supposedly, they weren't Deatheaters."

"Damned right they wern't Deatheaters!" Sirius growled. "If they couldn't be identified, they were probably contracted out by Dumbledore! Death-eaters are not afraid of getting their hands bloodied! The one think I admired about them! Old Dumbles probably used another vsult to pay for the deed, too! The way he operated."

"That why you stayed so long in Azkaban, Padfoot?" Pettigrew asked.

"My thought, Peter!" Sirius answered. "I was getting too close to the truth of the old con, I think! Anyone with an galleon's worth of sense should have been able to see all the holes in the story that kept me in that place! That sorry carcass kept this sad carcass in the cell he should've been rotting in."

"That's what happens," Pettigrew sneered, "when half the Aurors are brought-and-paid-for! You, James, Frank, and Alister were the minority!"

"Well? Miss Sciutto?" Vance nodded to the Forensics-Expert. "You and your father go and see what you can find with what we have!"

"Got it, Director!" Abbie then started for the elevator. "Come on, Dad! I'll show you where I work!"

Soon, father and daughter were down in the Forensics Lab.

"Well, dad? This is where I work! Most of my work is... taking things apart and examining them! I just hope that we don't have to take apart Mr. Pettigrew's wand! Especially if he's proven innocent."

"Do not worry, my dearest Abigail!" Garrick kissed his daughter's forehead. "I made this wand! And? If I have to de-construct it, I can re-construct it!"

"With this one, you're going to have to help me, Dad!" Abbie said, "I can, like, read the wand! Not sure how. But? I'm not sure what it's saying to me!"

"I always felt, Abigail," Ollivander chuckled, "that you were the one who would naturally follow me into the craft! Wand-reading is more an inherant-power than waand-crafting! And, crafting could not exist without reading!"

"Well?" Abbie looked at the wend in question. "I know that whst I'm reading are like strata from an ice-core sample. And, I can see the dark-bands and the lighter-bands! But, It would help if I knew just how old this thing is."

"This.. wand..", Garrick smiled, "was from a fresh batch I put together in.. 1979. It started recieving and recording Master Pettigrew's magic in... September of 1980. Yes."

"So?" Abbie inquired. "Each ring is from September to the following September?"

"More, from one Samhain to the next!" Garrick corrected his daughter.

"Aha! That's good to know! Makes my job easier! A bit. Just put this under a microscope - and examine..."

With that said. Abbie and Garrick started examining the wand.


	10. Resr Area Chap 10

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 7

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Harry Potter, and Draco and Hermoine Malfoy enter the office of Griphook in Gringotts.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Abbie Schiutto came rushing from the elevator, with her father closely shadowing her:

"Gibbs! Vance! McAllister! McKellar! News! News!"

"What is it, Ms. Sciutto?" Director Vance asked, a toothpick clinced in a hungry, but knowing, grin.

"Yeah, Abbs?" Gibbs asked behind his notorious mask-of-calm. "What did you and Garrick find?"

"It's what we DIDN'T find, Agent Gibbs." Garrick Ollivander grinned.

"I think we can declare Peter Pettigrew 'innocent' in the murders of James and Lilly Potter, Gibbs!" Abbie announced. "If you would turn to the monitor? Dad and I have something to show you!"

Abbie then linked up the monitor in the MCRT-Bullpen with the computers in the Forensics-Lab.

"What we're seeing now is Exhibit-A," Abbie annouced to the room, "the wand of Peter Pettigrew! The first photograph is the physical description of the wand. 8 1/2-inches! Kind odf small, according to dad, but? Enough to give and take what Mr.. Pestigrew had to give and take. The next slide is Pettigrew's wand under magnification! If wand if magified just enough to show the rings. Each ring is a month's worth of magical residue, from the first time Pettigrew used the wand until the last time! From one new moon to the next!"

Abbie then looked at Gibbs and Vance. "I'm not as trained as my father is, and he agreed with me! For the time-period in which the Potters were asassinated? Peter Pettigrew let go of no dark magic, much less a killing curse! Of coarse? the recorrd shows he let off a slew of them afterwards? About ... four months afterward!"

"We talked about the, Ms. Sciutto!" Vance replied. "Gibbs and I, McAllister, McKellar, and Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.  
The conversation proved.. very interesting! But? Whsat else did youuu and youur father find?"

"After we hand Exhibit A to an unbiased expert!" Abbie spoke, then handed the wand to McKellar. "Sir? Would your party mind examining this wand?"

President McKellar and his enterage examined the wand after Abbie handed them the wand's timeline, written in Ollivander's hand.

"Then is no dark-magic for the month of October, 1981, the we can see!" McKellar proclaimed. "There is, in fact, strong evidence of the use of white magics! Of healing and protection! There IS, however, a dark BURN across that month. Troubling."

"October, 1981, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as Abiie retrieved the wand, gently, from the American wizards. "Is there anyway to see closer to the individual days?"

"So glad you asked the, Gibbs!" Abbie responded as her father smiled at her. "Let us, now, go to the next slide! I was able to run this wand though a mass-spectrometer, and the story got interesting! As you saw on the outside of the wand, the record of magical-used is recorded like an ice core. However? Accorcing to dad? Before a month can be cataloged, it has to be built up, like tree rings!" She then turned to the next slide. "I give you NCIS-evidence Slide-B! The whole filmed autopsy of the wand will be available for viewing, later!"

"This is the section of wand from June of 1981 to June of 1984!" Ollivamder prodded. "Please count down and notice the ring for October of '81!"

"The wand-wuid iss SCORCHED!" McAllister exclaimed. "An' sae iss the hairt-wuid!"

"'Wand-wood'?" McGee asked. "'Heart-wood'?"

"The parts of a wand that store magical-energies, dear Timothy!" Ducky explained via analogy. "Yes. Much like long-term- and short-term memory. With the heart-wood being the long-term at the center of the construction, and the wand-wood on the outside being the short-term. And the heart-string of the wand, whatever materil it is made of, being the connection between the two."

"Kind of analogous to a computer then?" McGee asked rhetorically.

"Very much so. McGee!" Abbie smiled. "The heart-wood, or core-wood, is much like our Central Processing Units! While the outer-  
wood is aloy like out Monitors! Although the results of the magic is seen along and over the outer-wood? The heart-is where the action really starts to happen!"

"Or, reaction?" McGee pondered as he looks at the screen. "Is there anyway we could examine the heart-wood, Abbie? I mean, without further damaging Mr. Pettigrew's wand?"

"We already did that, Tim!" Abbie assured her co-worker. "Please examine NCIS-evidence Slide-C?"

As the next slide came into view, side-by-side images of Pettigrew's heart-wood and wand-wood were seem in cross-cut.

"What the HELL?" McGee exclaimed.

"Never good." Tony DiNozzo said just under his breath.

"As with a computer, or a corpse?" Abbie explained. "What you see on the outside of a wand is only a small of the damage done to the inside! This.. is like.. a MASSIVE cebrebral hemorrhage! This Wand should have been declared 'D.O.A.'"

"Meaning?" Vance asked.

"Meaning," Harry said, "that Pettigrew's - and, I'm guessing - Valdemorte's white-spells were confronted with a very-powerful dark-spell, even a curse!"

"Killing-curse, Harry?" Gibbs asked.

"Killing-curse." Harry and Draco unisonned.

"Valdemorte's curse, most likely." Mollie Prewitt-Weasley piffed.

And Minerva McGomigalll and Augusta Longbottom just stared at the woman.

"How can something so stupid have survived in the Wizarding-World?" Augusta breathed out.

"Let alone, bred?" Minerva growled out.

"Woman," Pettigrew growled softly, "IF Tom Riddle had uttered a killing-curse of THAT ferocity? I would have been ONE of it's victim's! Particularly since I was feeding him extra magical-energy, to help battle the Dumbledor!"

"Is that why you became Riddle's ally, Pettigrew?" Gibbs asked. "Because od Dumbledor?"

"Yes, Detective Gibbs!" Peter looked straight at the NCIS-Agent. "I became an Animagus.. a shape-shifting wizard.. to stay with Seamus Lupin, a friend of mine in school, through his times-of-ordeal."

"Of changing into a wolf?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, sir!" Pettigrew answered. "Animals weere in less-danger of werewolves than humans were. Werewolves are naturally fearful, an mostly-hostile, to human-kind, magical ass well as muggle. And, as my petronus - my spectral-form -  
is a rat? I could get into many places the other .. my friends.. could not get to! One of those places was the office of one Alnus Dumbledor! And? As I was scurrying ome night, I FOUND the old Scarecrow in his Sanctum! And, what I  
saw scared me to my CORE! For? As I have heard you have guessed, Gunnery-Sargeant? The aura - the persona - that the school saw as 'Albus Dumbledor' was NEVER the real Dumbledor! No.. his aura was MUCH, much darker. That was...  
a WEEK before I sought out Tom Riddle of Valdemorte. To offer him whatever assistance he needed."

"HOLD! there's anither curse in the wand, Harry!" McGonigall noticed. "Look! Sure and its nae that big an' black, but its there!"

"A second curse thrown?" Draco asked.

"To kill the paid-help, most likely!" Sirius responded. "An Auror was assigned to you, at old Dumble's request, to 'guard' you, a Jocasta Thatcher!"

"A paid-spy and -assassin!" Pettigrew rumbled like thunder. "One I tried to hunt down like the REST of Dumbledor's accursed pack! I Thought Dumbledor had killed her, to cover his tracks. But? I needed my eyes and ears and nose to  
comfirm it! Never could, however."

"Would be like Dumbledor to get rid of the help!" Sirius laughed bitterly. "Make sure he got all the fame! Pay attention, Prewitt! You and you pup might just live through your fool's errand. 'Might'."

"Paid spies and assassins?" Gibbs noted. "Dumbledor probably 'forgot' to keep records! But? I'm sure someone did! McGee! DiNozzo! Gringotts Bank has a branch in Georgetown! I've helped Harry enough through there! They know me. About time they knw you."

"Why are we going to a bank, Boss?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"To get you credentials, McGee!" Gibbs answered. "You and DiNozzo are heading to London!"

"But, aren't our passports legitimate, Boss?" Tim asked.

"Not for who we'll be dealing with, Tiny Tim!" Tony answered. "I've been told my father had to deal with Gringotts, on both sides of the the Atlantic, for the Cassellis.  
Been told goblina prefer personal-contacts. Gibbs' word probably means more than any writiing on a government-document."

"Goblins?!" Tim jumped at the memories of Jethro's cousin, Kate Pryde. "Hettie's people?"

"Yes, Agent McGee!" Hettie smiled in acknowledgement. "The Goblins ARE part of my people!"

"Oh! And, Mr. Pettigrew?" Abbie smiled. "Here's your wand back, all safe and sound!"

"Thank you," Peter smiled, "Ms. Ollivander!"

Soon, three federal-agents were seen walkinnnng into the Gringotts Bank in Georgetown, Maryland.

"Let me guess.." Tim took in a breath looking at the tellers. "Goblins?"

"Good guess, McGee!" Tony quietly answered. "And, a word of caution, from the Cassellis. Be as honest with a goblin as you can possibly be! Even with your fears about them. If goblins smell a liar or swindler? They will have you for lunch! Literally."

"Pardon me?" Gibs stepped up to the teller. "Is Hunter still here? I need to discuss a matter with him, of some urgency. I'm  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" The goblin growled low, "I will check on Master Hunter for you."

Soon, a lean, muscular goblin appeared before the three agents. "Ah! It IS the Leroy Jethro! A bit older-looking, but still formidable. And the younger Anthony DiNozzo! What may Gringotts do for you?"

"Have you felt the magic coming over the ocean, Hunter?" Gibbs asked.

"I have felt it." The goblin replied. "I have felt your cousins' magics. Does what I feel involve them?"

"Them and friends of theirs", Gibbs answered. "Our problem is, we need to verify something we learned about, here. And? That  
means my agents need to work in and with Gringotts in London! Now, the goblins there know me, but..."

"But, you will have to stay in Washington," Hunter guessed, "to make sure your cousins do not get in any trouble! I understand!  
I felt the magics of the families Malfoy, Potter, and Black. And? I remember your cousins. Gringotts will be more than happy to help with the credentials your agents will need. For a fee."

After payment was aggreed to, Hunter to an obsidian knife, and looked over to Agent Tim McGee. "Extend your arm, and open your palm. The blood-magic of the Goblin-tribes can tell many things about a being! They even tell us.. whome to trust!"

McGee extended his arm and hand out, palm up, as for the request. And the obsidian blade cut across his palm, allowing a trickle  
of blood to form a small pool. That small pool was then mixed with the soot and ashes from a fire burning as the rite had started.  
The resulting ink was then put to parchment, where it began to form writing. The writing was the genealogy and life-history of Timothy McGee.

"Hm." Hunter contemplated. "Son of Admiral McGee! And, yet, you survived! Says much for you. We have watched Gibbs! At the askanseand payment of Harold James Potter and Lucius Malfoy. So? We have.. studied.. the late Admiral McGee. Your father, in the language of your kind, was 'an ass'.. a hard-ass and, for not recognizing what he had in his son, a dumb-ass! But? You managed to cultivate yourself, in spite of the ass. You are a Master at mathematics and computing, and? You have shown great skill at detecting. You also show great empathy. No wonder the Gibbs is proud of you! You are as much a son to him as he is a father to you! Anthony, the Younger, has reason to be proud of his little-brother!"

Hunter then rolled the parchment into a scroll, and gave the scroll to McGee. "Keep this scroll with you at all times! These are your credentials to enter among and interact will the goblins of London in safety!"

Hunter then looked at Tony. "Extend your arm and hand, young Anthony! The Elder DiNozzo has worked for the Casselli's, and he is known! But, he said the ring and responsiblity is now yours! Grindotts knows the Fox of the Cassellis, but not the whelp! And? London will wish to know."

"That the will, Hunter!" Tony agreed. "And, the goblins tend to be quite independent! By the way? Where is Fisher?"

"Move to Gringotts on the Penobscot!" Hunter grinned. "Thy... requested... a firmer-hand with their dealing."

"So!" Tony joked as the blade slid against his palm, "I'm going to have to go to the Maine Woods to deal for the Cassellis!"

"Fisher has trained his apprentise well", Hunter replied, "but? He still takes an active part in his accounts! Hm.. yes.. have always shown an interest in lasw-enforcement!  
At least? From the time your kind judges starting into adulthood! And? You show a great loyalty! Little wonder that Gibbs shows such a paternal-interest in you! Even when you hide these qualities in a playfulness, and an otherwise-sharpened distrust of authority."

"Well?" Tony mused. "If you could have seen where The Boss first met me? You'd understand where and how that distrust came about."

"Yes." Hunter said. "Anyway, Anthony DiNozzo, the Younger? Here is YOUR certification for Gringotts London! But, be careful to follow Goblin-instruction! Goblins are not.. intirely trusting.. of human-kind."

"Understood, Hunter!" DiNozzo stood and shook Hunter's claw. "My father has TOLD me, lately, of his dealings in London! He told me that being in London? Made him appreciate so much more being in America."

Soon, The Federal Trio was back in the Naval Yard.

"Hello, Gibbs!" Vance called out from the catwalk. "Do DiNozzo and McGee have their credentials?"

"We do, Director!" Tony called out. "Rather an - interesting - experience."

"Never to be forgotten!" McGeeed grinned and softly chuckled. "Would probably leave many people with nightmares!"

"Oh, It has! From what Hermoine's told me!" Owen Granger grinned.

"Got anything for Tony and Tim to take to London with them?" Gibbs asked. "Besides their credentials?"

"As a matter-of-fact, Gibbs?" Vance grinned and he liftes a piece of paper. "We have! Sirius Black and the Longbottoms, as well as the Lupins, brainstormed to come up with every Auror they remembered as being on the dole of Albus Dumbledor. This should give Gringotts a narrow-enough view to frame the charges."

"How are we getting to London, Boss?" Tony asked.

"I suggest doing some calisthenics, gentlemen!" Harry told Tony and Tim. "We will be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley, and - I am afraid - landing can be a little disorienting!"

"'Disorienting'?" Tim asked. "As in...?"

"As in", Draco answered in amazing-sympathy, "Being a meter or two above the ground when we appear in London."

"How about quick work-out, Tony?" McGee suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, Tim!" DiNozzo agreed.

Early the next morning, London-time, two NCIS-Agents, accompanied by two wizards and a witch, stepped into the main-bank of Grinngotts.

"This looks as big as Carlsbad Caverns!" McGee Gasped.

"Bigger." DiNozzo answered quietly. And, I've heard, this is just the top of it."

Looking from the cieling to the floor, Tim noticed a warning etched into the stone. "What the...?

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

"For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

"So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

"Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

"I'd say that's more than just a poem, Tim." DiNozzo said seiously.

"This is your only warning." Tim replied. "The next sound you hear.. shall be your scream."

"Make that the last sound you hear." Tony finished.

"I take it, that you have had dealings with Goblins, before?" A goblin stepped forward. "I am Griphook. Lord of Gringotts-London! Lords Potter and Malfoy and Lady Malfoy I recognize, as I do the Heir of DiNozzo!  
Who is this other Human and why is this Business of Gringotts?"

"We are here as friends and colleagues of Gunnery-Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony said in a calm voice as he and Tim presented their credentials to the head-goblin. "We are here to ask permission of the  
Goblin-Nation to examine the financiial-records of the late Albus Dumbledor, and any connection to this list of suspected-spies and -assassins."

"The thief Dumbledor?" Griphook asked in obvious disgust. "The only reason we goblins let him live is because the war the would have resulted would have not profited EITHER side! Although.. it WOULD have rid the earth of  
quite a few stupid-wizards! So? You work with the Gibbs?"

"Yes, sir!" McGee smiled. "He is Senior Field-Agent for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service! We are the Junior Agents."

"So you credential say." Griphook grinned. "You are still alive! And still employed! Thata says much for you."

"Thanks for that goes to Gibbs!" Tim chuckled. "You learn to be yoour best, or, you go home! In and body-bag, at times."

"That is the Leroy Jethro Gibbs we goblins, on both sides of the ocean, know of!" Griphook affirmed. "The Aurors of Britian could learn MUCH for you two gentlemen!" The records you ask for are in my office, as we speak! It will - take time - to find the evidences you need."

"We have the time, Master Griphook, and the help!" Tony gestured to Harry, Draco, and Hermoine. "With your permission?"

"Come, then!" Griphook grinned and gestured to his office-door. "Let us.. gather.. what you need."

The mixed company of Agents, wizards, and goblins then extered into Griphook's office.


	11. Rear Area Chap 11

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 7

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Tom Riddle, Lord Valdemorte, steps out of the elevator, followed by two very-protective women.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

The Hogwart's Express stopped at Hogsmead Station, depositing three witches and four NCIS-Agents from the train.

"What are we doing here. again?" Timothy McGee asked.

"Collecting evidence, Agent McGee!" Hermoine said.

"Here at Hogwarts?" McGee continued.

"Not in Hogwarts-Proper, no." Herrmoine said. "Somewhere along the road between Hogwarts and Hogsmead, actually."

"And, what are we looking for, Mrs. Malfoy?" Tony DiNozzo asked.

"The Elder Wand!"Hermione answwered. "Last used by one Albus Dumbledor! When we find that wand, Garric and Abigail can examine it for any use of dark-magic."

"And how are we going to find the Elder Wand?" Eleanor Bishop asked. "I rememeber Mr. Ollivander saying he searched for it, two days after your husband says he broke it, and he said he couldn't find it?"

"That's why I'm here!" Hermoine smiled as she pulled out a shiny round pendant. "To find it!"

"I thought there was a reason you wanted to talk to the Goblins back at Gringotts before we boarded the train!" Tony grinnned to Hermione. "Let me guess! Goblin-made?"

"Goblin-magicks," Hermione grinned, "something human-wizards have been trying to understand and conquer for ages."

"The goblins are right!" Ziva chuckled. "No offence to your family, Draco! But? Most wizards do sound stupid!"

"And, no offence is taken, Miss David!" Draco tried not to chuckle. "Most wizards ARE stupid!"

"I hope that the Boss and Director Vance can go through the Gringotts' files we left on the tables!" Tim said.

"They will." Tony assured the group. "From what I was yold, President McKellar knows more than a little of the Goblins' language! What I want to know, is how are we gonna find the puzzle-pieces of the Elder-Wand?"

"That shall be easy!" Hermione answered with a silly grin. "We'll follow my husband and Harry!"

"Ah!" Tim grinned. "So? That why you needed the extra-info on the Time-Turner?"

"Yes!" Hermione looked at the Time-Turner. "I've never gone back so far in time when I've used it, before, however! That's why I needed to speak to the Goblins, Officer McGee! I needed to know the limits of the Time-Turner!  
Griphook told me the only limit it the age of the being using the Turner! Fortunately, we won't be going back to the moment I was born."

"Okay.." Ellie breathed out. "What do we do when we meet Harry's and Draco's past? Do we interefere with what they do?"

"As tempting as that may be?" Ziva said, "I would advise against it! Who knows what would have happened if the Elder Wand had not been broken?"

"It would have been burned, Officer David!" Draco avowed. "That is why the Deatheaters, or, most of us, wanted the Wand! To destroy the bleeding wand! The only ones we weren't sure of were Quirrel and the Carews!  
Tom Riddle absolutely DESPISED the thing! He thought it should have been burned to a crispy stick after its first wielder died! So my father explained. The Elder Wand not only stored a user's magic and aura, but  
also tended to infect each new-user with the old-user's aura! The plan was always to destroy the thing."

"Alright." Tony Thought. "So? How do we hide ourselves until thhe time is right to act?"

"First, we travel back," Hermione explained, "Then, Harry, Drao, and I will use our powers to camuflauge us all! Then, we just wait and mark where the wand-pieces fall!"

Soon, the group slipped through the time-stream to the Scottish countryside of the 2000s. Soon after this, they found themselves followwing younger-versions of Harry and Draco.

A Hslf-hour later, the wand retrievers were gazing into a ravine.

"Nice throw, Malfoy!" Harry smiled. "Fifteen-degree arc, and it looks as if the cursed-thing started hitting the ground about ten meters out!"

"I knew there was a reason to choose you as spotter, Potter!" Draco looked at the scene. "Looked like we were 30 meters along the road."

"True. One of the deeper holes along the road! We'll have to work to retrieve our puzzle." Draaco sighed, then chuckled. "I couldn't have planned a better place to dispose of the thing if I tried!"

"Tim? Tony? Ziva? Eleanore?" Harry asked. "Would you watch along the rroad and warn us if anyone comes along to disturbe us? We're going to be busy looking for a cursed wand."

"We will, Harry!" Tony quietly assured the witches. "Just remember rule no. 2, you three."

"We know, Tony!" Harry grinned. "'Always wear gloves to a crime-scene.'"

"Or? An evidence-dump!" Draco chuckled.

Two minutes later, three scavangers were picking the way down the ravine. And, four agents were melting into the countryside.

An hour into the search, two official-looking uniforms came up the the road from the diection of Hogsworths and Hogsmead, searching both sides of the road.

"Damn them all to hell!" Ziva hissed out to Tony. "The uniforms look like those described by The Longbottoms and by Sirius Black! Aurors!"

"Probably some of those bought-and-paid by Dumbledor!" Tony agreed softly, before tossing a couple of birdcalls into the ravine:

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

And, three young people made themselve as inconspicuous as possible in the ravine!

After an ssgonizing half-hour of waiting, the Auror passed along the area.

And, Tim signaled:

"Croak - TOCK! Cro-oak - TOCK!"

Then, the search for thw Elder-Wand was resumed.

An hour later, the searchers came back, evidence-bags filled with pieces of wand.

"Found them!" Hermoine breathed out. "Thank-you for warning us of the intruders!"

"You're welcome!" DiNozzo and McGee chorused.

An hour later, the retrieval-party returned to MCRT-Washington:

"Mission accomplished, Boss!" McGee announced. "The deed is done!"

"Is Miss Mollie still alive?" Eleanore asked in an almost-casual tone.

"Yes, she is, Agent Bishop!" President McKellar replied. "And? Pleasingly silent! I would guess she is trying to calm herself down from being with you and Agent David!"

"Good!" Eleanor grinned. "Then, maybe, she's learned something?"

"If she did?" Gibbs replied. "It would be the first time, that I've heard of! Get the Elder Wand down to Forensics! Abbie and Garrick will be ready to study it!"

Tim McGee and Tomy DiNozzo, with Ziva David and the Elder Wand, were soon down in forensics:

"Hello, Abbie! Hello, Mr. Ollivander!" Tony smiled. "Here's what's left of a whole Elder Wand! Hope you can find the pieces you need? Oh? Abbie? We actually thought about getting you a wand!"

"And, I'm glad you didn't, Mr. DiNozzo!" Abbie snapped out and pointed at him. "Fot two reasons!"

"Reason Number One?" Tony asked with a calming smile.

"Number one?" Abiie raised a fingeer. "I was always told that wands were a personal-extension of you! Like Gibbs and guns. And - I would've needed to be there, you know, to be 'fitted' for mine! Besides..."

"'Besides'?" Tim asked, while Tony smiled, knowingly.

"BECAUSE, MISTER DiNozzo! MISTER McGee!" Abbie bslled your fists and planted her knuckles against her hips! "You BOTH remember what I can do with cords and a taser?!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." The two male-agents said in unison as they slowly let out their breaths, while Ziva stared at the young goth.

"You don't wanna LEARN what I could do with a wand!" Abbie retorted. "I don't WANNA learn what I could do with a wand!"

"Our little sister can be VERY dangerous!" Tony grinned.

"Glad she's on our side!" Tim nodded thoughtfully.

Garrick and Ziva just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, everyone!" Abbie snapped out. "Let's see how this thing whem together! We need the part that recorded Dumbledor's magic."

"GIBBS! VANCE! McALLISTER! McKELLAR!" Abbie came through the elevator-doors an hour later. "We have the evidence to clear Pettigrew and Riddle! I think."

"Ya think, Abbie?" Jethro grinned.

"This should be good!" Leon chuckled darkly. "You might want to reconsider who you tie yourself to, Mrs. Weasley."

"I have a feeling, Gibbs!" Abbie said as she stepped next to the screen. "It you worthies will turn your attention to the following slides? When Agents DiNozzo, McGee, and David brought in the pieces my father,  
Garrick Ollivander, identified as the remains of the Elder Wand, Ziva David and myself managed to place the pieces into the arrangement that would have properly fit it together! Don't worry, Draco! I wouldn't  
even THINK of putting that wand together, even if I could!"

Moving from a slide of an assembled-wand, Abbie pointed to the next slide, an enlargement of the tip of the wand:

"And this 'ice-core' show the last thirty years of Dumble's life. If you count down to October 1981?We put this under magnification because of the number of years Dumbledor and the wand were associated with  
one-another. And the next slide shows this onion-bulb under magnification. this is a cross-cut view of Albus Dumbledor's portion of the wand."

"It's black as sin!" McAllister hissed.

"As black as death!" McKellar announced.

"Any chance of mis-diagnosing this?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

"Not one in hell, Gubbery-Sargaent!" McKellar swore.

"Glad to see an agreement!" Abbie said. "Because our last frame explains it farther! We X-rayed this onion with the mass-spectrometer. And? According to Dad? The story it tells isn't pretty."

The cross-section of October 1981 was still on the screen:

"As those who can read this can see?" Abbie started. "The whole - 28-day period - was rather dark, except for two days in the middle. But, look at October 31st!"

"It's blacker than DEATH!" Bellatrix LaStrange exclaimed. She and Narcissa Malfoy then turned and glared at Mollie Weasley!

"Throwing death-curses!" Minervaa McGonigall stated. "In such a confined-space!"

"He knew what he was doing!" Augusta Longbottom growled. "Just like he knew how to get to my son and daughter-in-law!"

"I.. I'm sure that Albus.. did.. what he did... For.. the best of reasons?" Mollie stuttered. "'For the good of all'?"

"Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'!" The ghost of Mike Franks appeared just to the right of Mollie. "Might even make your death less-painful."

Mollie Weasel swerved to her right:

"What are you talking about? What death?"

"You know who's death Mike's talking about!" Jeannie Shepherd answered as she appeared to the left of Mrs. Weasley. "You know what Dumbledor will do to protect himself! From what I've been told, by his victims, he's done it before! Or, maybe it's just that he'll need a martyr? Domeone to 'willingly' give their life's energy to help him cross back to the living? The Headmasterr's not one to willingly give up what he considers his. Whether it's his or not!"

"No. No. NO!" Mollie wailed. "Albus wouldn't do that! He COULDN'T! I'm LOYAL!"

"What is Piruitt-baka babbling about?" Saeko Snape asked her husband.

"She sounds like she's scared of something?" Severus replied.

"My friends can do that!" Gibbs smiled.

"You'd think wwitches wouldn't be so afraid of ghosts." Kelly Gibbs noted as she appeared next to her father.

"Witches are strange, Kelly!" Shannon Gibbs reminded her daughter. "Abraxas even admitted it, remember?"

Kelly started to giigle in responce.

"Hello, Shannon! Hello, Kelly!" Gibbs smiled. "Always good to see you! What brings you to the office?"

"Friends said they needed to see you." Shannon responded. "They're scared, Jethro."

Gibbs turned around:

"Hello, James! Hello, Lily! Got problems coming our way?"

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked.

"Leroy?" James Potter looked as his cousin. "Albus Dumbledor has found a way to cross over!"

"Damn!" Jethro breathed out. "I guess enough of his followers found a way to bring him back?"

He then turned to glance at Mollie Weasley.

"If it were only that, Gibbs!" Lilly spoke. "Unfortunately? Dumbledor has been conversing with demons! They are not demons we've ever read or heard about, however!"

Gibbs found a tired sigh escaping his lips. 'Shannon told me about them. Met 'em before they died. Most of 'em before we knew they were demons. Did they come over with Dumbledor?"

"No, Leroy!" James responded. The just gave him some of their powers!"

"Just enough, so the witches here would have trouble defeating him." Gibbs nodded. "Smart move. On everyones part. We may need help?"

"It is good that I was ordered to this side of the vail, again!" A voice came from the elevator-doors. A large man. with a slightly-reptilian face, stepped into the bullpen, followed protectly by two women. "Hello, Severus! Hello, Lucius, Bellatrix! Hello, Peter, Sirius, Frank! Hello, Harry! Hello, Gunnery-Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I am Tom Riddle, Lord Valdemorte! This is my wife, Myrtle, and my daughter, Rita. We have a certain - scarecrow - to discuss."


	12. Rear Area, Chap 12

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 12

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, and Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., Look out a window.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Jethro Gibbs studied the new-comer with practiced-eyes and ears. 'Trust your gut.'

"We've both had run-ins with the scarcrow, Mr. Riddle! You more than me. Who are the ladies? Harry never mentioned your having a faamily."

"Few remembered the full-stories behind 'Moaning Myrtle', Sargeant Gibbs!" Riddle nodded towards Myrtle. "Myrtle and I were friends - and more! She did not care that I was Slytherin! Not, did my - family - scare her! Which is why she FOLLOWED me, of her own will, when I tried to aid a basilisk! My knowledge of Parseltongue allowed me to know the poor creature wass hurting! Mentally. Unfortunately? Myrtle startled the poor beast, And? In defense? It petrified her.  
As penence? It cared for Myrtle as long as it took Myrtle to recuperate! When we could finally be reunited? Myrtle and I were married, and have been husband and wife, on the other side, ever since!"

"What about Rita?" Gibbs asked.

"Nagili swallowed her, at my command, after she was caught spying on the Death-Eaters!" Tom replied. "She was a reporter for The Daily Prophet, and..."

"And would have reported the event in a way the Prophet felt was 'accurate'!" Leon Vance guessed. "I've heard about The Daily Prophet, from a few sources."

"'The .. The 'Daily Prophet'..", Mollie Weasley sputtered, "is a very-reputable paper!"

"Since when?" Minerva, Augusta, Luna, and Harry asked in drole voices.

"But?" Mollie weakly protested. "It's affiliated with the Ministry of Magic!"

"Birds-of-a-feather.. Prewitt!" Severus Snape hissed.

"Skawk like parrot?" Saeko sighed. "Look like dodo!"

"And, as full of grace as a gooney-bird!" Snape chuckled darkly.

"Anyway!" Thomas Riddle continued. "When Rita Skeeter was digested? Nagili cared for her spirit until he died! After that? Rita needed a father and a mother to watch over here! Myrtle and I... GLADLY... took on that responsibility!"

"And, Albus Dumbledor has appeared among the living, again, Mr. Riddle?" McAllister asked, attentively.

"I would not be here," Riddle answered, "if that MAANIPULATIVE scarecrow had not STROUTED up among the living!"

"I know.. I ask this at a bad time, Tom." Ollivander said apologetically. "But? my daughter and I need to examine your wand! To formally clear you of the charges in the deaths of James Potter and Lilly Evens-Potter!"

"I quite understand, Ollivander!" Tom said. "I hereby surrender my wand for inspection! Only - REALIZE that I WILL need it back? And,soon?"

"Of course, Riddle of Valdemorte!" The old wandmaker said. "Come, Abigail! Let us get started!"

"I MAY be down in Atopsy by the time you and your daughter are through, Garrick?" Riddle replied. Sargaent Gibbs said something thhe piqued my interests, earlier. You mentions knowing the demon when they were still alive? On earth?"

"More proper term would be 'Demonics', I think, Mr. Riddle?" Gibbs Replied. "They tried to kill people, here, at the Naval Yard. I put killing-shots into two of them. Autopsies were performed here in the yard."

"Interesting..", Tom pondered. "Are the records still here? I ask becaause my father, Tom Riddle, Sr., was a doctor, who was asked to perform several autopsies. And, my fosterers - werned me - of the magics of the Maletropes of Valdemorte! And, their flirtations with demons. And WISH to know as much as I can.. about who I may be dealing with!"

"Best to be prepared!" Gibbs grinned. "Duckie? Show Mr. Riddle the files and film we have on the deseased!"

"Will do, Jethro!" Duckie replied. "Come along, this why, Master Riddle! Care to come with us, Severus?"

"As the son of a police detective, Donald?" Severus chuckled. "You couldn't keep me AWAY from those files! Saeko? Would you care to join me?"

"Dr. Mallard?" Colonel McAllister asked. "May Inquisitor Allisinde Turner and myself join the crowd? We have more than a little interest in this case!"

"Leon?" Gibbs asked. "May I borrow your office? I need to speak with Dudley Dursley!"

"You may, Gibbs!" Vance said. "Just don't break anything you can't replace."

As soon as Dudley stepped into Director Vance' office, Gibbs closed the door and motioned Dudley to a chair at Vance desk.

'Dudley?" Gibbs asked the young man. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you ever since you showed up with Harry at the airport!"

"I figured that, Agent Gibbs!" The boy nodded. "Why was I with Harry and his friends? Especially since...?"

"Yeah!" Gibbs responded. "Especially since Harry explained to me in a letter I recieved before his first visit here how your folks treated him!" Jethro then grew quiet a bit. "However.. Harry has said, in your family's defence,  
that he felt that Dumbledor was controlling how you felt toward him."

"Yeah. Harry mentioned that to me, a few months ago, after he moved mum out of Privet Drive." Dudley answered in a low, thoughtful tone. "Mum and me? We.. started feeling.. different.. about Haarry! It was.. a few years after  
Harry said Dumbledor wss killed!"

"Mercy-killing, Snape told me!" Gibbs said, "More meercy than that old goat deserved!"

"That's the truth, Jethro!" Dudley answered. "Dad died in his hate. The hate the old goat fed 'im! Haarry didn't want that for mum."

"What about you, Dudley?" Jethro asked the young man.

"I.. was angry, hurt! And sad." Dudley thought. "I hated leaving Privet! It was home. But? I hated being Dumbledor's puppet, more! Was never prouud about being Harry's ppersonal bully! Dad always called him a freak, but? He was my COUSIN, dammit! No worse than me. And, a whole lot better in many ways! So? I, somehow, managed to apologize to Harry, asked his forgiveness for what I did to him. Part of me still distruusted wizards an' witches, especially the  
more I found old what the old goat DID! So? Part of me was.. leary.. when Harry tried to start talking to the Malfoy-coven. But, then? Around that same time Draco and his followers started to try to be friends with Harry! And? I  
learned that Crabbe and Goyle were alot like me. They learned to be bullies, but they never wanted to really. They were just protecting Draco! And? They saw Harry as nothig but the old goat's puppet!"

"The old goat gave off that impression... for good reasons!" Gibbs said. "C'mon! Let's get back downstairs!"

'I didn't hear anything break?" Vance grinned as Gibbs followed Dudley out of the Director's Office. "Find out what you wanted to find?"

"Oh, yeah!" Gibbbs smiled easily. "Harry's got good people around him! How about the people around Mollie?"

"Mrs. Weasley's been squirming like a worm!" Vance replied. "I wonder who she's more afraid of? The Black sisters? McGonigall and Longbottom? Or, Bishop and David?"

"My guess, Leon?" Gibbs answered with a lazy smile. "Ellie and Ziva!"

"Probably mapping out a place to dump her body as we speak." Vance mumbled.

"Finding out Prewitt has a way of bringing that out in people, Leon." Gibbs sighed.

Within the next minute, Duckie lead his party out of the elevator from autopsy.

"You find what you were looking for?" Jethro asked the party.

"We did, Gunnery-Sargeant!" McAllister and Riddle answered.

"And?" Vance asked.

"Director?" Tom Riddle spoke up. "We MAY have a problem. IF the IDs of the bodies were correct...?"

"They were." Gibbs and Duckie both gave tired sighs.

"Then, Dumbledor MAY have added organic-steel and weather-manipulation to a considerable arsenal!" Riddle said. "I will PROBABLY need my wand back!"

"Ask, and ye shall receive!" Abbie called out as she and Ollivander came out of the elevator. "It's OFFICIAL! You are INNOCENT of the charges of murder against James aand Lilly Potter, and the attempted-murder of Harry!  
In fact? Dad identified a protective-spell at the level of Halloween 1981. So? I take it that that mark on Harry was not a horcrux? Dad and Harry both explained them to me!"

"Not a Horcrux from what Severus and Harry explained to me." Gibbs added. "From what Harry said, he always felt when Riddle was around, but Tom's soul wasn't growing in Harry to take him over! And, Severus said that -  
when Horcruxes are planted in living-beings - they tend to take control, and surplant - the original soul.'

"That, they do, Sargeant Gibbs!" Colonel McAllister replied. "Victims of Horcruxes have MUCH in common with victims of demonic-possession."

"So, that scar Harry wore wasn't the sign of a Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"It was meant as a protective-spell, Mrs. Malfoy!" Riddle then chuckled. "But? Had Harry died? That spell had enough of my soul in it to ACT as a Horcrux!"

"Oh! Lord Thomas Riddle, Jr., of Valdemorte?" Abbie stepped up to the wizard and curtsied. "May I present to you your wand! Use it well."

"Thank you, Abigail Aenea Ollivander-Sciutto!" Tom bowed, then he turned back to Gibbs:

"Gunnery-Sargeant? I am afraid we must prepare! I feel an all-too-familiar scarecrow nearby. And, he wants you.. Dead."

"Let the Bastard come, Lord Riddle!" Gibbs nodded as he gazed out a window. "Let him come!"

As Jethro stared intently out the window, he was joined by Agents Dinozzo and McGee.

"What are THOSE THINGS, Boss?" Tim asked. "And, wehy sren't they causing a disturbence, outside?"

"They," Gibbs chuckled, "are, probably, how we're going to track Dumbledor!"

"And, as for why they're not csusing a riot, Tiny Tim?" Tony grinned. "Might be because not everyone on baase in as well-acqueinted with death as we are."

"Okay..", McGee said, "but, what are they, exactly? Look like a cross between a horse and dragon?"

"Thirstels." Jethro and Tony answered in unison.


	13. Resr Areea, Chap 13

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 12

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Albus Dumbledor and Mollie Weasley lay dead in a coastal Virginia Marsh.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

As the MCRT came out the building, Eleanore Bishop gave a low whistle and mumbled:

"What in the HELL are those? And, why are our people walking around like they can't see them?"

"Because most of them can't, Bishop." Gibbs answered in a calm voice. "Been explained to me, by Harry AND Lucius, that even most witches can't see thirstles! Only way to see them - is to have death enter your life on a personal-level."

"That explains why NCIS and Mossad can see them!" Ziva Davd came out with Tali. "Oh, Tony?! Marguerita thought it best if we BOTH hugged and kissed Tali before we left, this time!"

"I agree." Tony lifted up his daughter and kissed her, lingering over her. The, handing Tali back to her mother, he turned to Marguerita Casselli:

"Marguerita? I know I ask much! But? If something happens, and Ziva and I cannot return to our daughter, will you and dad.. look over her?"

"After what the DiNozzo have done for the Casselli?" Marguerita responded, "I shall be our honor!"

"Graci. Marguerite!" Tony and Ziva answered as they saddled their dragons.

Meabwhile, Tim McGee and Eleanor Bishop were getting their first lessons in dragon-riding:

"OUCH!" Tim yelped.

"What the - ?" Eleanor replied. "This - whatever-it-is - just BIT me!"

"You, too, Ellie?" Tim asked, rubbing his arm. "It hurt! I wonder why they...?"

McGee's Question died in mid-thought as his eyed went wide. "Ah, Boss? T.. Tony..?!"

"Did your thirstle just talk to you, McDoolittle?" DiNozzo gave a boyish - albeit mischievious - grin to the junior-field-agent.

"Ah.. yeah.. Tony." McGee answered as he tried to get his thoughts back in order.

"But.. why did they bite?" Eleanor asked. "And, how can it communicate? With us?"

"Dragon are carnivores!" Gibbs answered from his perch. "They're also pack-animals! So I've been told! They drew blood to communicate with you, easier. To a dragon? We're either friemd - or food! As for how they communicate? They can learn our language! They're that intelligent!"

"Like 'Lockheed', Boss?" McGee asked.

"Exactly like Lockheed!" Gibbs grinned. "However. Until a dragon KNOWS what language we speak? They commicate telepathically.  
And, the learn to distinguish our thoughtwaves by our scent!"

"Now, forthhe $25,000.00 question, Gibbs?" Ziva asked her friend, foster-father, and former-boss. "Where do we go to find Dumbledor?"

"I'd say Stillwater, Ziva!" Gibbs chuckled. "But? Dobbey and Kreature have shut down that Expressway Closest portkey here is  
Point Comfort! Wherever the old Scarecrow goes, the thirstels'll find him!"

"Or, we can always Let Madame Weasley find him for us, Jethro!" Severus called out as he and Saeko Snape came rushing out of  
NCIS Headquarters. Follwed by McKellar and McAllister.

"Gooney Bird waddled out of Bullpen!" Saeko growled as she morphed into her Inu-Youkai-form. "Probably gone to join puppetteer!"

"If she has, she's a dead-woman-walking!" McKellar swore. "Just received a warning from the Court of King Robert! The Wizengamot's  
dead! All that were in Britain, anyway."

"Wanna lay a bet as to who did it, Gibbs?" Fornell called out.

"I don't tke sucker-bets, Tobias!" Gibbs answered. "I have it on good-sources that most of the Wizengamot owed favors to Dumbledor!  
My guess? His way of collecting on those favors!"

"We drown him in the Chesapeake!" Tony, Tim, and Ellie unisonned from atop their Thistels.

"No!" Gibbs ordered. "Leave that idiot Scarecrow to ME!"

"Ron went with her!" Hary said as he, Ginny, Sraco, and Hermoine climbed onto two thirstels. "He thinks he can save his mum for Albus!"

"Like that'll happen!" Draco groused. "Our cousin's wife sold her soul to Dumbledor LONG ago! Best we can do is save 'er son!"

"True!" Ginny agreed. "My brother may be a pain-in-the-arse.."

"'May be'?" Hermoine and Gibbs asked simultaneously.

"But he doesn't deserve to have all he is or ever be ripped away from him!", Ginny concluded.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Gibbs grumbled. "Leon? I hate to do this, but? Looks like I'll be leaving you short-handed!"

"That's alright, Gibbs!" Vance replied. "I was gonna suggest to take the extra-firepower! Good Hunting!"

Soon, the MCRT, wizards, and witches were flying southward, following the magical-trail of Mollie Weasley.

"You called it, Boss!" Tony called out. "Mollie headed south! I guess Albus had to take the chance of using a known-port-key!"

"Duckie would have called it a calculated-risk, DiNozzo!" Gibbs replied.

"A 'Calculated-risk', Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"The Port-keys north of DC are as heavily-travelled as the northeastern-corridors, Ziva!" Gibbs replied. "UMSA-Agents would be observing the areas those port-keys are in!  
That leaves the southern keys!"

"And? Even with his newly-aquired reserves-of-energy?" McGee guessed. "Dumbledor wouldn't want to spent any of them teleporting farther away than the Chesapeake?"

"Good read, McGee!" DiNozzo grinned.

"I'm REALLY hating this old wizard!" Ellie swore.

"Get it line, !" Severus called from his position of Saeko's back.

Saeko growled out in agreement.

"There's the Point Comfort Light, Boss!" McGee called out. "Where would the Port-key be?"

"Just across the James River!" Gibbs said in a commanding voice. "But, within sight of the Light! When the keey was placed here, Lucuis's father said. the south bank of  
the River was still considered beyond civilization! Perfect place for a witch' entryway into America."

"The Malfoys ever use it, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Nah!" Gibbs grinned. "Under the direst of circumstances, they would use the Portkeys in Philedelphia and Brooklyn! And? Only whem is wasn't possible to sail their black ships  
into New York Harbor or Philedelphia, or - rarely - Baltimore! Dad said they hated coming into anywhere south of thhe Patomac!"

"Problems with Virginia, Boss?" McGee asked, again.

"Oh, yeah!" Gibbs grinned.

"The thirstels seem more-alert, Boss!" DiNozzo called out. "Expecting trouble, maybe?"

"Be weary, people!" Gibbs shouted. "Have the feeling Dumbledore brought company!"

"Sounds like Dumbledor!" Harry hissed. "'Do not disturbe!' Until I'm bleeding ready to disturbe you!"

"Gibbs?!" Ellie called out. "We got trouble below! I think? Look like the Aurors we saw in Britian!"

"Probably on Albus' payroll!" Gibbs yelled. "Grab they wands... and BREAK'em! We' head acroos the river!"

"You got it, Boss!" Tony and Tim answered.

After Gibbs and much of his company left, two thirstels started circling the area of the lighthouse:

"How do we do this, McGee?" Ellie asked from atop their thirstel.

"I say we dive-bomb them with guns blazing!" Tim smiled. "Most magic-users, we've been told, don't know how to handle firearms! Well? Mssybe they don't know how to react  
to them, either?"

Ellie cocked her head in thought. "I, actuaally, like that! Even if they could come up with a shielding-spell, bullets coming down like rain should break their concentration?"

"Stuka-time, then!" Tim cackled. "DIVE, Rothric!"

And, two agents swooped down, pistols firing!

"What do we do, Tony?" Ziva asked.

In answer, Tony looked below him, and smiled:

"Swoop in silently, Ziva. Our aurors are too busy trying to figure out how to help the other team! So..?"

Ziva smiled and clicked. "Swoop, Bubo!"

When the diving thirstle was 30 feet off the ground and about to level-off, McGee and Bishop leaped from its back and sides, and dove to the two Aurors-for-hire!

The agents anounced themselves as thei fists and knees made contact with their opponents!

"We're NCIS!" Ellie Nishop screamed of the thirstle's neigh-like roar, and grabbbed a quickly-loosened wand. "And, you're..!"

"Under ARREST!" Tim McGee shoutedd as a free fist crashed into his opponant's temple.

Then, as the other two Aurors aimed their wands at the two junior field-agents, two hand swiftly and silently removed those wands from their grasps!

"I hate to arrest peace-officers," Tony smiled, "but? I despise coorrupt-officers, even more."

"I totally agree with you, Anthony!" Ziva replied, smirking at the Aurors. "Shalom."

A few punches and elbows later, in the span of a minutes, two more Aurors were on the ground and cuffed.

And? Four wands were reduced to so many pieces of kindling.

Soon, Gibbs and his remaining - posse were within sight of Mollie and Ron Weasley - and Albus Dumbledor:

"Why did you command us to come here - Albus?" Molliie asked. "You should have come to rescue us from that place called Washington!"

'Shut up, COW!" Dumbledor rooar as his arm reaches out and seemed to grow out and grab Mollie by the trachea. "NEVER dare to QUESTION the reason of those GREATER than yourself!"

Then, as Dumbledor choked the air out of Mollie Weasley, his extended-and and hand seemed to transform into a gleaming-metal.

"By the gods...!" McKellar swore as he watched, wide-eyed.

"James and Lilly were right." Gibbs muttered. "That's Collasus' armor!"

"You know that arm, Gunnery-Sargeant?" McAllister asked.

"I knew him!" Gibbs affirmed as he climbed off his thirstel. "He was one of my cousin's nightmares while he still walked the earth!"

Gibbs then unholstered an M-16 and aimed:

"Hey! Dumbledor! COLLASUS!"

"QUIET, MARINE!" Dumbledor thundered in a Russian-accent. "Your time is not yet.. mortal! You do not wish to RUSH it."

Dumbledor then pulled forth his wand and pointed it liesurely at Mollie: 'Crucio!"

And Mollie Weasley, nee Pruitt, choked out a gurk of agony, then gurgled as she died, blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Mum?"

"MUM!"

Ron and Ginnie scrambled to their mother's corpse.

"How.. touching!" Dumbledor chuckled. "The pups crawl to the bitch that tossed them aside!"

"Damn!" Harry cursed. "Draco! 'Moine! Pull your sidearms and wands! Defend the Weasleys!"

"Don't you dare touch them... Wind-Rider!" Gibbs growled out a warning.

"Your time COMES, soon enough.. Little Man!" Dumbledor purred.

"Ah, Boss?" McGee said nervously. "Winds picking up. And, black cloud are covering our part of the bay."

"Wanna guess where they came from, Tim?" Gibbs said tiredly.

Then, Lightly streaked-down to the waters of Hampton Roads, and thunder roared from the sky!

"I hate him." Eleanore growled.

"Get in line!" Ziva replied. "Right behind me!"

"Boss?" Tony said getting off the phone. "That was the Director! Headquarters was just attacked. None of our people are dead, hut, five British Aurors were killed."

"It is time to die, children!" Dumbledor chuckled merrily. "Avera.."

"Not yet, Dumbledor!" Gibbs spoke. standing lightning-rod straight with stormclouds in back of him. "You won't be able to do what you always wanted to do, if you  
kill Harry, now."

"Oh, Gunnery-Sargeant?" Dumbledor giggled, turning around. "And, pray tell me, what have I always wanted to do?"

And, then, he locked his eyes onto Gibb's stare.

"Big mistake, Dumbledor!" Tony chuckled low. "Just steppped into something you can't get out of."

"You've always wanted to take me away from Harry," Gibbs said easily, as he stared in the former-headmaster, "just like you stole everyone elsse away from Harry. Well?  
I'm still here."

"So, you are... Gunnery-Sargeant." Dumbledor said. "AVERA...!"

"Reverberatum!" Gibbs uttered, simultaneously.

And, Albus Dumbledor feel dead.

A whispered question seemed to follow Dumbledor's damned-spirit on its way to Hell:

"How? He's a mortal.. how?"

"He's not just a mortal, old fool!" Snape whispered. "He is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gunny-Sargeant, United Stated Marine Corps!"

There WILL be an epilogue! Wait for Chapter 14.


	14. Rea Area, Chapt 14

REAR-AREA (NCIS-Harry Potter crossover)

Part-three of a four-part NCIS-Crossover, "What You Do For Family".

Chapter 14

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-

This is Story 3 in the third story of a four-part series, "What you do for family". The Charactors are not mine. The characters from "NCIS" and "NCIS: Los Angeles" I'm borrowing from Don Ballisario. The characters from the world of "Harry Potter", I borrow from it's author. JK Rowling.

NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-NOTE-NOTE-MOTE-

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Tom Riddle of Valdemorte, with his wife, Myrtle, and daughter, Rita, walk proudly out of the NCIS-bullpen, to the salutes of magical and muggle.

TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT- TEASER-SCREENSHOT

Gibbs and team exited the elevators switzly and quietly four-at-a-time into the MCRT-bullpen.

"Leon?" Jethro called out. "Tobias? You're alright in here?"

"We're alright, Jethro!" Fornell answered. "Had a tough time convincing my daughter she didn't have to kll anyone!"

"I'd say 'She IS Diane's daughter', Tobias!" Gibbs chuckled. "But? You're just as bad! Plus? She HAS had to deal with wizards and witches!"

"Right of all THREE counts, Giib!" Fornell laughed. "As two poor bastards found out when she jumped out, grabbed their wands, and broke them! In several pieces, actually. In less than 30 seconds."

Eleanor and Tim snickered.

"Are the Aurors out of their comas, Fornell?" Tony grinned.

"No." Fornell chuckled.

And, Ziva cackled!

"My dear?" Tony sighed haappily. "You sound alot like Bellatrix when you do that!"

And, Ziva gave another cackle, and then a crow!

"How many showed themselves here, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"I counted 29, Gabbs!" Vance replied. The way they were spread out, there three each for the LaStranges, The Longbottoms, McGonigall, Pettigrew, Riddle, and Ollivander, with two left over the gaurd us mere-mortals!"

"Sounds like overkill, Gibbs!" Fornell said.

"Sounds like Dumbledor, Tobias!" Gibbs sighed. "A large part of the bastard loved the dramatic!"

"Where is the bastard, anyway?" Fornell asked.

"McAllister and McKellar met Parker at the loading-dock!" Gibbs answered. "They're taking him to aytopsy. I wanted to leave him in Virginia, but, President McKellar said King Robert wanted proof to show the British that the bastard was really dead!"

"As I read in the letter that McKellar rreceived from King Robert, Gibbs! Right as you left." Vance said. "The one that told him, and us, that most of the Wizengamot had died, most likely at Dumbledor's hand! McKellar even thought that was the reason thaat acted the way she did. McAllister thought she may have been ensorceled."

"Don't doubt that, Leon!" Gibbs replied. "Mollie was too greedy to be overly-smart! But? Not greedy enought to be suspicious of others! She thought old Dumbledor actually needed her!"

"Oh, he needed her, alright!" Mike Franks growled out as he materialized. "Just never really needed her alive!"

"Not for long anyway." Jeannie Sheppard agreed atfer drinking a glass of Bourbon.

"Tried to explain that to the stupid bitch!" Mike swore.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "At least, she didn't get to take Ron with her."

"Not that he wouldn't have gladly followed her!" Harry countered.

"How.. Why.. did he kill her?" Ron said , in shock, for what seemed the hundred time to those around him since leaving Hampton Roads. "What did my mum ever do to 'im?"

"Nothing, Ronald," Ginny said to her brother, sympethetically, "except call the Devil back from the dead! Where he should have stayed. I have a lot to apologize to the Death-Eaters about."

"I'm .. an orphan." Ron hiccuped. "I'm an orphan. I'm an..."

"No, you're not, Ron!" Draco snapped back. "You are NOT an orphan! You ARE a pain-in-the-ass, but? You are, also, family! You still have Ginny! And? If she needs help..."

"And, she and Harry will." Hermoine looked at Weasley.

"You also have the Malfoys." Draco continued.

Ronald Weasley looked up hauntedly. "I'm bleeding doomed."

"You probably are!" Jethro answered from his desk, without missing a beat. "But? Don't blame our cousins for it!"

"You aren't doomed, Ronald!" Lucius chuckled. "You're not even an orphan, boy! Arthur is still - very much - alive! As soon as you albatross of a mother agreed to be the Wizengamot's 'Good Doggie' her in America? I knew the time had come to save thos members of the Wizengamot WORTH saving! I spirited Arthus and George to Burgagnione! From there, it wass easy to get them to Romania. Xenophilius Lovegood was already in Hungary with the Scamanders! Getting them to the safety of Romania was ecen easier. Amelia Bones and her daughter, Susan were, likewise, out of the country! On a Mediterranean cruise with the Grangers that took them from Spaim to Naples and Sicily, to Greece! And thence to Romania."

"The way the the Malfoys!" Gibbs laughed. "Rule Number 44! First things first. Hide the women and children."

"GIBBS! DiNOZZO! McGEE!" Abbie announced as she marched into the room, "Glad to see you made it back as whole as you left here! I have a present for you three!" The goth-forensic-scientist then took a wand from a pocket of her lab-coat and pointed it toward to rlevator. "Hudson! Landry! Come out here and introduce yourselves to the nice Agents!"

In a minute, two British Aurors came into the middle of the bullpen.

"Sit, PUPPIES!" Abbie commanded. And the two Aurors, sat dog like dogs!

"Abbie?" Tim asked the lab-rat. "What are you doing with a wand? I though you said you didn't want one? That you were afraid of what you'd do with one?"

And Garrick Ollivander chuckled.

"I didn't want a NEW one, McGee!" Abbie corrected herself. "And I didn't want to learn what I could do with a new one! This is the wand my dad let me choose when I turned 7 years old! Before he brough me to America to survive the first Wizaarding-War! After I came here, I deciding to blend in with Muggle-Land." The lab-rat then giggled. "Well? As much as I COULD, Anyway!"

"That why you didn't want a new-wand, Abbie?" Tony asked. "Besides the fact you weren't eith us to pick it out?"

"Well? There's that." Abbie smiled and blushed. "And? there's also the fact that not EVERY wand-maker out there is an Ollivander! You get a new wand, these days? It's like getting a factory-fresh computer!"

"Too much added-on to it?" Tim asked sagaciously.

"WAY too many add-ons!" Abbie affirmed. "Too much magic that.. well? Isn't YOU! Or? Me. Almost ipossible to absorb without getting sick, and takes too long to get rid of!"

"Anyway! Ducky and Jimmy just got through examining the two bodies, downstairs!" Abbie continued. "Dad had to aid a little bit with the Scarecrow, as there weren't any signs of physical-trauma on him, especially none that would cause death! Not like the signs of trauma on The Weasley-albatross. I even took some samples of the organs to try to find out what killed him! What gives! Even for being as old as they are, the organs seemed to be working perfectly! Well? Until the time of death! Gibbs? What happened?"

"Albus Dumbledor tried to toss an Avera-curse my way!" Gibbs answered Abbie softly.

The bullpen became as silent as a graveyard in responce to what Gibbs almost whispered."He was gonna toss it at the kids, 'til I reminded him it was me he wanted."

Vance chuckled and the Blacks howled and cackled at Gibbs anouncement, while Saemus and Dora Lupin stared at Gibbs, drop-jawwed, and Lucius Malfoy just smirked.

"Got the Scarecrow caught in your eyes, Gibbs?" Vance smiled.

"Yeah, Leon." Jethro answered easily.

"Then what happened?" Leon continued.

"I just remembered what Lucius' father, Old Abraxas, used to tell us kids and grandkids, magical and muggle, whenever we saw him!" Gibbs chuckled. "He'd say that, no matter how great in magic a wizard or witch is, no matter what the potion of mantra they used to start them, in spells and curses all wind up as words coming out of their monthes! And? For every word spoken? There is a counter-word! And, many times, they are simple!" He then grinned shily. "I think Old Abraxas did that because he knew certain of the older-families weren't above getting at him by going after the younger-generations!"

"Certainly sounds like a maneuver of the BLACKS!" Dora spit out.

"There's the truth, if a Black ever spoke it!" Bellatrix growled.

"AH! Master Riddle! Heheh!" President MxKellar laughed. "I forgot until just now! His Majesty, King Robert, has, officially, pardoned you, and says he blesses it if you so choose to return to Britannia!"

"I am .. grateful .. for His Majesty's word, President McKellar!" Tom wiped away a tear. "And, in truth? I may visit Britian, again, obe day. But? Too much has happened! My home, I fear? Is not my hom."

"I quite understand, Tom." McKella spoke softly old the old wizard. "What shall you do?"

"I was - thinking," Tom cleared his throat, "of myself and my family.. coming to America?"

"And the Magical State will be HONORED to have you, Master Riddle!" McKellar shook Tom's hand, heartily!

"That sound like a capital-idea!" Lucius said. "Care if we join you in your migration, Tom? Britian holds a few too many.. unpleasant.. memories! Besides, Draco, and Harry, and Ron desrve second-chances! Chances, especially for Draco and Harry, their Surnames will not allow them in magical-Britian."

"That, I quite understand, Master Malfoy!" McAllister nodded.

"Sirius coming with you?" Gibbs grinned.

"Of course, Jethro!" Narcissa responded. "He's our pet albatross!"

And those who could hear them heard a few ghostly-snickers.

"The you've called off the Black Civil-War?" Owen Granger asked, leaving Hettie Lange to try to squash a giggle.

"Oh, we've buried that hatchet, Agent Granger!" Bellatrix Lastrange said defensively.

"And what if any other Blacks want to dig-up that hatchet?" Leon Vance asked.

"If my idiot-brother, Regulus, comes to dig up the bleeding-axe, Director?" Sirius growled. "He'/l have to find it and dig it up, himself! And? Watch out that he doesn't lose his backside in the digging!"

The family Black joined in a howl!

And the snickering ghosts broke into all-out laughter!

"And, what abou you, Peter?" Gibbs asked Pettigrew. "What are your plans?"

"As soon as my business in Old England is over with, Agent Jethro Gibbs?" Peteer smiled over a cup of coffee. "I'd love to see New England! Might even move there. After business is done."

"What business needs to be done, Mr. Pettigrew?" Leon asked.

"The Potter, Malfoy, Black, Maletrope, and Pettigrew estates is Britian and Ireland have to be handed to their proper-heirs!" Pettigrew said. "Or? Their chosen beneficiaries! The Wizengamut, as a body, may be gone? But, there may actually be a few pieces oof that body who would lay claim to those estates. Even with no legal=claims to them! What the puppeteer taught? The puppets, I have no dought, have learned!"

"Damnit, Owen!" Hettie hissed. "That sounds rather like the Agency!"

"Don't remind me, Henrietta." Owen growled.

"Well, then?" McKellar smiled. "The UMSA awaits you with open arms, Master Pettigrew!"

"Thank you, MISTER President!" Peter bowed.

"Well, my friends?" Tom Riddle said, "I thank you for letting me aide you! And I wish you well in your journeys! As for me and mine, we must explore out new home!"

"Master Riddle?" Leon saluted crisply from the second floor. "I salute a gentleman!"

"As do I!" Jethro smiled. "Live a good life, Mr. Riddle!"

As one. The rest of the MCRT and OSP, along with the Fornells and every witch and wizard in the building that could, snapped out a salute, as Tom Riddle and his wife and daughter exited the building!

REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA - REARAREA -

Well, people? Thatnk you for staying with "Rear Areaa"! And? Now that I have introduced all the players in this series (from NCIS, and the worlds of The X-Men, Sailormoon, and Harry Potter), I will ask this: What happens when Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who has helped his family whenever he can, is the one who needs hekp?

Be here for the last story in the series "What You Do For Family" : "What Family Does For You."

Some folks should just stay dead. Their lives would be MUCH more peaceful.


End file.
